Proscriptio y Poesía
by Little Fausto's Lullaby
Summary: Fragmentos de una historia inconclusa... For Cydney Lyons... I love you. (Ciel P./Sebastian M.)


"**Proscriptio"**

For Cydney Lyons.

Because **I love you, with all of my heart.**

Forgive me, darling. But you'll have to learn Spanish.

Would you translate constellations and scores, for me?

Love is the greatest of languages…

_**Para el Ciel y el Sebastián que permanecen juntos para siempre.**_

_**¿Podrá esta historia soñada servirme de refugio en las noches de insomnio?**_

**Prólogo I: **Mamá y papá.

La joven esposa había dado a luz cuando contaba con apenas trece años de edad. Nueve meses antes se había recostado en la nieve. Cerró los ojos hasta casi quedarse dormida. Él había corrido a toda prisa para buscarla por el jardín desarreglado, porque ella era una torpe adolescente distinta a las demás, y cuando estaba aburrida se tendía en cualquier sitio a observar las estrellas. En aquella época alegaba siempre un fingido sonambulismo para justificar sus actos imprudentes, y luego sonreía y volvía a escapar, porque estaba muy turbado su intelecto, y sólo el cielo parecía no desconcertarse cuando ella comenzaba a divagar.

Decía que siempre andaba inconsciente, y que el mundo donde existía él, su amado, no era más que un sueño. Por ello miraba tanto hacia los astros, como escudriñando todo el universo, convencida de que había otros mundos, y otros locos que la estaban esperando. Vincent entonces la encontró tumbada en el frío, y le imploró que, en lugar de morir de hipotermia instantáneamente, accediera a un último beso. También le advirtió que si se congelaba, el Sepulturero tendría que colocarla durante horas en un horno antes de decorar su lindo cadáver.

Rachel entonces le pidió a Vincent que hiciera silencio. Sintió como las estrellas envejecían y temblaban, junto a la Luna llena, que parecía una doncella encinta. Percibió la llegada de un mensaje. Alguien se lo estaba implorando, que cometiera una insensatez. Besó a Vincent en sus labios de chiquillo y supo que tendría un bebé. Luego se le quebró la voz y pasó doscientas setenta y nueve noches perturbada por la propia felicidad. Tenía miedo, y tuvo que admitir que las estrellas no mencionaron nada al respecto.

Alguien, además de ella y Vincent, estaba esperando el nacimiento del pequeño. Rachel jamás olvidó su sospecha de que ese alguien, tal vez, era el mundo entero. O un ser terriblemente original. Un insensato. Un soñador. Un sonámbulo de verdad. ¡Tenía que ser otro niño, un niño imposible, de otro universo!

Le intentó hablar en varias ocasiones durante su embarazo. Constantemente le imploraba que aclarara las cosas, que le hiciera compañía. Vincent era extraordinario, pero aquel era su secreto. Terminó por llamarle "Sebastián" a su amigo secreto, y, un buen día, cuando discutió con su esposo y se refugió en la azotea, empezó a hablarle a Sebastián con más nerviosismo y ansia que nunca.

Ella admitió que lo sabía todo, y que Sebastián había dedicado siglos a buscar a su bebé. Había acompañado a los hombres primitivos a la casualidad de descubrir el fuego, luego los había dividido y puesto en guerras contradictorias para que pelearan por culpa del fuego que llevaban dentro. Había erigido imperios y derribado ciudades. Había metido esas locas ideas en la mente de Alejandro, y había inducido a todos a asesinar a Julio César. Sebastián había ocasionado también las lluvias cortas, enseñado a hablar a los cuervos parlantes, ordenado la sucesión de una estación detrás de la otra. Había provocado crisis, caos y prodigios. Había procurado salvar de la muerte por hipotermia o por tristeza a todas las generaciones anteriores a la suya, y había conseguido que ella, tan preconcebida y tan dibujada, se enamorara desequilibradamente de un joven conde llamado Vincent. Todo, hasta lo más subliminal, había sido inevitable.

Sebastián había provocado millones de eventos que a la humanidad le resultaron casuales; solamente para que ella se uniera a Vincent, y su bebé fuera la hermosa consecuencia del tiempo que llevaban los hombres esperando un milagro.

Claro, esta fue la conclusión de una joven loca de trece años de edad, y después de pasar la madrugada llorando, con Vincent recostado en su regazo, cuidándola aún sin su perdón, olvidó por completo que había tenido un acceso de insensatez.

Esta no fue la desaparición definitiva de Sebastián, aunque, en los meses sucesivos, Rachel consideró el hecho de que este tendría probablemente su edad, donde sea que estuviera, y se despidió de él, hablándole en voz dulce, en su mente. Terminó queriendo explicarle a Sebastián que él no era real, pero cuando ella misma lo asimiló, asumió que tal molestia no era necesaria. Después se imaginó dándole un beso en la frente a un niño irreal.

Vincent le acariciaba el rostro a Rachel e intentaba preguntarle por su melancolía, pero su esposa niña era impredecible como el tiempo, y le distraía de sus sospechas tomándole de las manos y llevándoselas al vientre. Se concentró en adornar la habitación del pequeño, y aunque no entendía de costura y agujas, hizo el intento por tejerle unas piezas. Rachel estaba convencida de que esperaba a un chico, y lo veía todo en azul. Las flores, el humo, el fango, el Sol, el Big Ben. Hasta el agua, que antes no tenía color alguno. Hasta los mendigos y la voz de Vincent eran como el cielo de día. Le dijo a su esposo, mirándole con fascinación: "Tu cabello se está poniendo azul, ¿sabes?".

Compró juguetes de todas las clases, y Vincent tenía que agarrarla para que no saliera volando por la acera cada vez que veía un barco de velas en la vitrina de un negocio, o un sablecito, o un traje de pirata. Escribió cartas a toda la familia, que la había despreciado por su elección precipitada de consumar un matrimonio loco. Nunca recibió respuestas, y su vientre continuaba ensanchándose, hasta que, en lugar de correr tras de ella, Vincent tenía que cargarla cuando salían a buscar algo a la ciudad. La gente se detenía a mirarles y pensaba: "Son tan jóvenes…".

Pero Vincent amaba a Rachel, a pesar que su demente lealtad a los hábitos paradójicos, de sus estados vacilantes y de su música invisible, que ponía a bailar al corazón de un tirano. Él era otro niño de dieciocho, y era la primera vez en la vida que ver pasar a alguien como ella le aterraba tanto. La adoraba ciegamente. Ahora tendrían un hijo, y Rachel se había vuelto loca y romántica como una muñeca con ojos humanos.

A Rachel las estrellas le contaron que su bebé nacería en Navidad, y el veintitrés de un diciembre azul, en la noche, estuvo horas encerrada con las sirvientas y los médicos en su cuarto, agitada, esperando por su niño. Hacía una oscuridad hermética, aunque las velas ardían y la Luna brillaba. Rachel sintió que Vincent estaba lejos, porque sólo podía escuchar su propia respiración haciéndole daño. En medio de sus gritos y sus lágrimas, creyó oir las dulces palabras de un niño desconocido. Era el pequeño Sebastián.

Al amanecer los padres de Vincent le encontraron sentado en el piano, con la mirada perdida. El chico se volteó y vio a su madre sosteniendo un pequeño tesoro entre los brazos, tan feliz que quería retener aquel bultico diminuto en su pecho para siempre. Su padre le abrazó y supo Vincent que Rachel estaba a salvo. Su precioso bebé estaba dormido, y Rachel le había besado mil veces para despertarlo. Pero al nacer, lloró un instante, miró a su mamá a los ojos y luego se quedó concentrado en el vacío. Cerró sus ojitos azules y empezó a soñar.

- Rachel, no le has puesto nombre al niño – le susurraba Vincent a su esposa, que se sentaba al lado de la cuna, abstraída, enajenada, recostada al barandal -. Vincent caminó hasta quedar frente a ella y al bebé, e imitó el gesto de Rachel, sin poder apartar la vista de su hijo, que despertaba unas pocas veces, y volvía a rendirse -.

- Lo haré cuando me deje verle despierto… - respondió, en un tono tan débil y tierno que parecía imitar un ronroneo -.

- ¿Qué tal Arthur, como tu poeta maldito? – le sugirió -.

- Ah, pero Arthur no sería suficiente -.

En el rostro de Vincent se dibujó un gesto de profundo amor. No podía creer que los tuviera tan cerca.

- Entonces… ¿Christian Arthur? -.

- No – le contradijo otra vez, sin mirarle – Christian Arthur es demasiado… -.

Rachel se dijo a sí misma que la cuestión del nombre era meramente insignificante, pero algo más allá de ella y del mundo azul de Vincent se estremeció. La joven se quedó rendida al lado de la cuna, y entre sus fantásticos viajes a la imaginación, vio por primera vez al niño ficticio.

No era tan niño. En efecto, era exactamente igual a ella. Tal vez unos catorce o quince, no más. En su onírica perspectiva, Rachel estaba recostada en la nieve, como la noche en que supo que iba a tener un bebé. A su alrededor se alzaba un bosque compacto. Las criaturas habían desaparecido y en la quimera flotaba la esencia de los lugares vedados. Supo que habría algo de peligro en aquel sueño. Sebastián estaba a su lado.

El viento mecía sus cabellos, y estaba sentado cerca, con una bufanda roja. Era un muchachito delgado y bien parecido, aunque sus pupilas escarlata le conferían un aire sobrenatural muy violento. Rachel lo reconoció de inmediato, y Sebastián esbozó una triste sonrisa.

- Hola – pronunció la chica con suavidad - ¿De dónde vienes? -.

- De aquí. - le expresó Sebastián, y Rachel distinguió esa voz de todas las voces reales y orgánicas que existían en la Tierra –. Sebastián era justo como ella lo había sabido. Como un ángel.

- Conozco tu nombre. Eres Sebastián. No podrías ser otro -.

Al llamarle, por un instante, le concedió una luminosa esperanza de existir.

- Y yo sé que usted es Rachel. – le comunicó, con suma cortesía -.

Aquel era un divertido diálogo infantil. Los dos participaban de un hecho extraordinario, y el corazón de la niña loca tenía un exceso de preguntas para el del niño ilusorio.

- ¿Qué significa "Sebastián"? – comenzó por decirle -.

- Mamá encontró esa palabra dibujada en el cielo. Ella solía leer las estrellas. Dice que Sebastián es "la esperanza de Ciel", y, sin "Ciel", tal vez no comprenda nunca quién soy verdaderamente…-.

-Ya veo…– profirió ella, muy atenta a esa revelación de su pequeño amigo -. Nada era casual.

- Usted también puede leer las constelaciones. Suele admirarlas con mucha fascinación…-.

- Ah, ¡es cierto!... – confirmó ella, feliz de que alguien reconociera sus virtudes infantiles. Luego reflexionó un poco acerca de su vanidad, y decidió ser un poco más sincera –…pero no he aprendido jamás a hablarles. Tú eres lo más extraño a lo que me he podido acercar… ¡Qué felicidad que pueda hablar contigo! -.

- No debemos hacerlo – sentenció él -.

- ¿No? Eso es una pena -.

Quedaron sumidos en el silencio largo rato. Sebastián por fin le confió su último secreto.

- Rachel, he vivido todos estos años para encontrar a "Ciel". Usted y Vincent son lo más "Ciel" que he conocido. Mi interminable viaje buscando un milagro ha terminado en ustedes dos. -.

Rachel experimentó un sobrecogimiento. Le hería orgullosamente ser tan especial, y tan incapaz para demostrar por qué.

- Entonces, ¿qué has hecho? -.

- He soñado -.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Tú? ¡Eso no es posible! -.

- Aquí la que no existe es usted, Rachel -.

Vincent hubiera creído, en aquellas circunstancias, que Rachel era una sonámbula auténtica muy apegada a su poética enfermedad.

- Ciel… Ciel… - musitaba Rachel, ausente. "Ciel" le recordaba a algo…-.

- Soy un proscrito – confesó el muchacho con suprema valentía, y dolor -.

- ¿Proscrito? – indagó ella - ¿Cómo si hubieses cometido un crimen imperdonable? -.

- Todos, hasta los más sublimes, se están muriendo a mi alrededor por tal causa. Me he vuelto loco. He soñado un mundo que no está realmente en ninguna parte. He soñado a "Ciel", y he puesto esperanzas en hallarle…-.

- Eso es una gran locura… - señaló Rachel -… una locura realmente hermosa -.

- No lo es si estoy muriendo en vano por ella…-.

- Estoy aquí, Sebastián – dijo Rachel – No puedo estar aquí en vano.

- Vete – le suplicó el chico -.

A lo lejos, un grito con el nombre de "Sebastián" inundó el bosque nevado de matices rojos. Eran cazadores cuerdos. Por todo el horizonte el olor a Rachel a un Sebastián desquiciado se había extendido, como una plaga pestilente.

Sebastián se colocó un par de guantes. Comenzó por el de la mano izquierda. Sólo entonces Rachel notó la extraña figura en su piel. Era como un dibujo, un tatuaje, un estigma inusual. Rachel sintió venir hacia ella la misma oscuridad del veintitrés de diciembre.

- Sebastián… ¿Por qué mi niño duerme tanto? – le preguntó con temor -.

- ¿Por qué alguien habría de soñar de esa manera? – respondió en un enigma -.

Los cazadores los cercaron. No eran figuras evanescentes, ni tampoco un ejército tangible. Era una colonia de pupilas rojizas, acusando a un objetivo común. Sebastián era un niño, después de todo, y querían exterminarlo.

El horror enmudeció las cuerdas de su garganta, y secó sus labios, y la dejó inmóvil como un atabal que está flotando, sólo flotando, impotente, en las aguas del océano. A Sebastián, de repente, lo estaban atacando muchos, muchos cazadores. Lo estrujaban, y parecía como si quisieran desmembrarlo. Lo mordían, lo llenaban de yagas, le hincaban la piel con los dientes una y otra vez. ¿Su sangre les llenaba de alivio a todos? ¿Les redimía?

Ese era el destino del niño irreal.

Rachel entonces despertó. Su mirada se dirigió a la cunita de marfil. El pequeño descansaba aún.

La pesadilla no había dejado vestigios en su apariencia. Rachel no sudaba agitadamente, no estaba nerviosa, no articulaba palabra alguna. Había, simplemente, abierto los ojos en un movimiento rápido y mecánico.

Sin embargo, su corazón estaba sumido en una intensa agonía. Nada es casual.

Aún así, Rachel era una jovencita impetuosa y, de cierto modo, egoísta. Una sirvienta entró a la habitación y le ofreció algo. Ella se rehusó y preguntó por Vincent, y por la hora. Luego salió de allí tarareando una cancioncilla.

Correría hasta donde estuviese Vincent, aunque en todos sus músculos se afincara el aguijón de la debilidad femenina tras un parto reciente.

Se le echaría en el regazo. Necesitaba acompañarle.

Iría decirle que el bebé que ambos amaban no tendría nunca un nombre.

**Prólogo II: **¿Duele?

Los alaridos estridentes de Rachel invadieron el silencio, como disparos enemigos en el campo de batalla. Su ensordecedora desolación había paralizado los nervios de Vincent, que había subido las escaleras tan de prisa que casi se le habían quebrado las piernas al llegar a la entrada del cuarto de su hijo.

Allí, de rodillas, echada en el suelo como una paloma rota, Rachel estaba deshecha en llanto. El bebé estaba despierto y, para el asombro de su padre, aquella histérica actitud de su esposa no le había causado al niño la más mínima conmoción. El chico ya tenía unos meses, e intentaba erguirse y alcanzar la baranda de la cuna. Sin embargo, estaba tranquilamente callado, investigándose las manitos. Se comportaba la inocente criatura como enajenada de su propia naturaleza, y a Vincent esto le pareció aún más sorprendente que la tribulación de su novia.

- Mi amor, nuestro bebé no tiene sentidos. ¡No tiene tacto, ni gusto, ni siquiera sé si puede verme! – exclamó desesperada - ¡Haz algo, Vincent, zarandéalo por los aires a ver si le inspiras alguna reacción humana! -.

Rachel había adelgazado y su salud se había tornado un tanto delicada. Había decidido cortarse el cabello para que sus mejillas lucieran menos enjutas, y ahora parecía, con aquellos mechones oscuros cayéndole, un chiquillo malcriado. Para rematar, usaba pantaloncitos de mancebo y tirantes. Sin embargo, sus maneras eran tan femeninas como las de una gata. Al verla allí, en tal pose de abstracción, semejaba a una bailarina con los pies torcidos y las zapatillas desmenuzadas.

- ¿Qué te ha sucedido Rachel? – le trató con dulzura, y se echó a su lado para consolarla -.

- He venido a verle despierto, y no pude evitar examinar su conducta. Vincent, nuestro bebé se porta como si no le interesara este mundo. No llora, no se precipita, no tiembla. Le miro fijamente y ni siquiera desvía la vista. Provoco ruidos novedosos y no le asusto. ¡Le he puesto enfrente del espejo y se ha quedado absorto, luego ha intentado tocarse, y luego ha desistido!.. -.

- ¿Eso no te resulta encantador? – inquirió él -.

- Simplemente me desconcierta que mi bebé duerma constantemente, y que al regresar conmigo no me reconozca ni me de señales de estar vivo -. Diciendo esto, se enjugó sus lágrimas azules.

A veces, Rachel cargaba a su niño dormido y le cantaba la cancioncilla que con los años había ido alargando hasta transformarla en una pieza melancólica e inofensiva. Todas las noches se iba a dormir a la habitación del bebé, y casi siempre jalaba a Vincent con ella, y los dos se quedaban allí conversando hasta altas horas, y ella vigilaba el sueño del chico. Con el paso de las semanas y los meses, el bebé iba prolongando más y más sus ratos de reposo.

Los abuelos del pequeño se impacientaron. Querían que su nieto tuviese un nombre, petición ante la cual la hermosa Rachel se negaba con rotunda obstinación. Ella quería a un niño suyo, y temía que alguien lo llamara en sueños. Vincent le ponía delante cualquier cantidad de lógicos argumentos, y a sus amistades y colegas les llegó a decir una colección de diez a quince nombres inventados que Rachel se encargaba, absurdamente, de desmentir.

La gran obsesión de ella era aquel ángel extraño que rara vez despertaba, y que probablemente era el primer sonámbulo genuino que se le aparecía. Tal vez el verdadero mundo de su niño estaba en otra parte.

Los médicos, por supuesto, estaban anonadados. Aparentemente, todo marchaba bien con el crecimiento y el aprendizaje de aquel chico. A los dos años, cuando volvía en sí, era incluso más inteligente y hábil que los otros nenés de su edad. Pero mientras dormía, podían trascurrir incluso tres o cuatro días hasta que volviera a abrir los ojitos. Por cierto, lo más especial se encontraba en ellos, precisamente.

Sucedió unos meses después de que Rachel tuviera el ataque número uno de hipocondría y pánico, aquel en que, de manera pesimista, le había confesado a Vincent que su niño parecía morírsele.

Ella estaba cambiándole los pañales, y su esposo, a unos pasos de la cuna, se leía las Elegías de Duino, del poeta alemán Rainer María Rilke. El Sol se ponía a lo lejos, y Vincent imaginaba un castillo abandonado al borde de un acantilado, cerca del mar, y evocaba ángeles. Rachel, sin embargo, tenía más magia a su alrededor que los propios ángeles de la atmósfera del verso.

- No puede ser… - murmuró ella de súbito -.

Vincent alzó la vista de la página y le observó quebrantarse lentamente. No había conocido poesía más extraordinaria que su amada y su niño misterioso.

- Vincent, él tiene una mancha negra en su iris azul. Vincent, mírale…-.

No se esperaba un descubrimiento tan confuso como aquel. Los ojos de su hijo eran impredecibles, y ahora uno de ellos estaba oscureciéndose.

Vincent se aproximó al chico y se quedó pasmado. Era cierto. Ya su ojo no era azul en absoluto. Era como si le hubiesen dejado caer una gota de tinta azabache alrededor de la pupila.

- ¿Quién le ha hecho esto? No quiero que él duerma más… - susurraba ella, llorosa -.

- Llamemos a los médicos. Algo le puede estar afectando la visión…-.

- El único ciego eres tú, amor, que no entiendes que él nos ve de maravilla. A nosotros, a la luz… – la joven paseaba su mano por encima del rostro de su hijo, y él le seguía con atención -…incluso me sigue a donde sea que me muevo, incluso le irrita la sombra. Tiene una sombra por dentro, pero tal vez la falta de luz por fuera le duele…-.

- ¿Dolerle? – preguntó Vincent -.

- Si, amor. Creo que la falta de luz le duele. Cuando despierta, ansía graciosamente que le lleven cerca de la ventana y de las velas. Tiene los ojos más puros de este siglo y de esta Tierra. Es sólo que está maldito, como Rimbaud y Verlaine…-.

He ahí los trece años de ella, y su fatal desequilibrio de siempre. Y había contraído matrimonio con otro loco.

Cuando sus suegros supieron que al niño se le había manchado un ojo inexplicablemente, desobedecieron las súplicas de la nuera y enviaron a buscar a los doctores. La hermana de Vincent, maltratada por la amargura, hacía comentarios descabellados en presencia de Rachel.

- Deberías sacarle ese ojo con tus pinzas de zurcir, cariño, y en su lugar poner una de las monedas de las arcas descomunales de tu avaro padre -.

Rachel prefería arrojarla a la miseria, con respuestas que escapaban de la poca madurez que tenía.

- ¿Para qué quieres que le ponga una moneda en el rostro, para que tenga la cara de tu reina absurda entre los párpados? Tú, en cambio, eres buena rellenando huecos vacíos. Tienes, por ejemplo, una piedra fría en lugar de un corazón…-.

- Sé que acabarás cubriendo esa extraña deformidad de color con un parche…- le lastimaba su cruel cuñada, que de todas formas se proponía herirla -.

- Nunca ocultaría el espíritu sublime de mi niño. Sé que en su alma descansan los más deslumbrantes y nobles sentimientos. Sé que su mente archiva recuerdos de sueños que a ti no se acercarían jamás…-.

Rachel le dio la espalda a Frances y cargó a su chico, que ya tenía tres años y una voz hipnotizadora que la llamaba "mamá". No sonreía mucho, pero besaba con suavidad sus mejillas de niña y se agarraba al cuello de su padre.

- Te he escuchado ser una imprudente – le reprendía cómicamente su esposo, a solas con ella en el jardín, mientras el pequeño se entretenía en sus insólitos juegos -.

- ¿La has escuchado a ella hablando como un monstruo? ¡Cuánto nos ama, Vincent! – profirió ella con ironía -

- Hemos sido un par de proscritos desde que tenemos la edad de nuestro pequeño. Nos casamos cuando no tenías ni la estatura para subir al altar. Tu vestido de novia era azul. Quisiste estudiar astronomía, cortarte el cabello y vestir como un chico. Quedaste embarazada a los trece y renegaste de tu apellido. Abandonaste tu linaje y yo te hice mi princesa desterrada. Luego nació de los dos un ser fascinante… -.

Rachel le interrumpió con un beso en sus labios azules. Sólo en la locura vivían libres, y la felicidad les envolvía con lazos absurdos.

- ¿Qué clase de Rachel soy yo? – quiso saber ella -.

El niño se quedaba largo rato observando el vacío, y detrás del vacío, el cielo…

Sus padres veían el cielo, el uno en el otro, y el universo en él.

- ¿Rachel Shelley? – volvió a preguntar -.

- No – le contestó él -.

- ¿Rachelland? – insistió -.

- Más chiquitica…-.

- ¿¡Queen Rachel!? – exclamó -.

- Más queen -.

- ¿Bloody Rachel? – bromeó -.

- Mucho peor…-.

- ¿La verdadera, entonces? – susurró en su oído -.

- Eres mi Rachel. – contestó él -.

- Ah, entonces soy Rachel Phantomhive…-.

El día de su cuarto cumpleaños, le obsequiaron al niño azul una colección de útiles para el arte. Pinceles, lienzos, acuarelas, una pluma, un tintero, unos pergaminos, unos cuadernos. Era Rachel quien le estaba enseñando a leer y a escribir, y Vincent le llevaba a la biblioteca y le mostraba las ilustraciones de los libros; los rostros de grandes conquistadores como Napoleón o Alejandro, los mapas de sus imperios, la geografía de sus glorias, las constelaciones con apodos griegos, la estructura de un barco en su interior…

Rachel le besaba y le fue explicando poco a poco que aquellas herramientas tan pequeñitas eran para que él llevara a cabo las primeras representaciones de sus sueños. Ella quería participar de ellos, y su hijo no cesaba de hacer alusiones a estos cada vez que despertaba. Dejaba asombrados a sus coterráneos cuando narraba en su lenguaje infantil las imágenes y los sitios donde se encontraba cuando se sumía en sus letargos. Rachel temía lo evidente; su chico se estaba enamorando de aquellos paisajes oníricos donde creía vivir su existencia real. Sentía que su hijo la adoraba porque la suponía parte de una ilusión.

Transcurría el tiempo y los períodos que antes tardaban uno o dos días nada más, se transformaron en cuatro, en cinco, en una semana entera. A los siete años, por ejemplo, era mayor la compañía que le hacía a su subconsciencia que a sus padres y familiares. También se convirtió en un artista genial, y su obra cobró un matiz extraordinario.

Ya no eran escuetos dibujos garabateados. Eran pinturas más complejas y elaboradas, llenas de sombras y fuentes de luz. Invadidas por seres con apariencia humana, pero excelsos como él.

Sus diarios estaban repletos de crónicas donde no se mencionaba al mundo real. Textos y textos cuya caligrafía y contenido evolucionaban con demasiada prisa y soltura. En unos se refería a estados nuevos de la materia, a personajes extravagantes que no le hablaban, pero le mostraban cosas. A fiestas y funerarias, a trastornos infantiles muy bien concebidos. Aunque nadie podía verle de aquel otro lado, y él no podía tomar ni afectar a ninguna cosa.

Esto le entristecía profundamente.

No tenía amigo alguno, aunque era un mocito cariñoso y cortés. Sus facciones eran arrebatadoramente bellas, con cierto aire andrógino, muy parecidas a las de Rachel. Su cabello no era ni cenizo ni rizado como el de los ángeles más comunes. Era liso y estaba desparramada como ramas secas, ramas prietísimas. Estaba famélico debido a sus pésimos y descontrolados hábitos alimenticios, pero disfrutaba de las confituras y especialmente los postres dulces. Fuera de sus sueños, era una persona extraordinaria que conseguía atraerse la atención de toda criatura que le conociera. Daba la impresión de tener una terrible turbación en el pensamiento, y un árido dolor en su alma.

Rachel le había escondido una inmensa verdad toda su vida. Rachel estaba loca, pero conservaba su memoria impecable como la línea recta que dividía el mar del firmamento. Hacía unos once años que no le preguntaba nada a las estrellas, ni reconocía en ellas atractivo alguno. ¡Qué egoísta engaño! Le tenía pánico a aquellos códigos azules que nadaban sobre su cabeza y volvían a aparecer cada madrugada.

Le estaban gritando algo y ella los ignoraba por completo.

Desde sus trece no había vuelto a soñar nada de nada. Los sueños estaban prohibidos para ella. Tal vez su hijo se los había llevado todos consigo. Quizás había absorbido su imaginación y su idealismo. Pero no, era Rachel misma quien se había destrozado las conexiones entre su espíritu y la fantasía. Se sentía en calma gracias a esta mutilación invisible, pero también estaba convencida de que había renunciado a entender muchas verdades.

El miedo comenzó a apoderarse de su conciencia cuando su chico arribó a la misma edad a la que ella le había concebido. Ya desde los once, el adolescente componía música y llenaba álbumes enteros de literatura ingenua traída hasta las páginas luego de sus alucinaciones durante el reposo. Claro, sus emociones y juicios se habían transformado.

Esa era una situación fascinante… casi imposible de describir.

Aquel mundo soñado se estaba colando dentro del suyo con una magia y un mito extralimitados. Era un proceso irreversible, fabuloso, digno de un niño sin nombre que se entregaba apasionadamente a su locura.

A partir de un instante indefinido, de un momento magnífico, el chico comenzó a experimentar episodios de estupendo sonambulismo. Había superado incluso a su traviesa y ocurrente madre, que jamás creyó que se pudiera bailar entre los inmóviles sin mover los pies, caminar entre paredes sin peligro de colisión, tener los ojos abiertos sin ver más que hacia dentro del espíritu. El fenómeno de los sueños se proyectaba desde una enfermedad maravillosa.

Vincent y Rachel le contemplaban, sin caber en tanta estupefacción.

Una mañana se quedó de pie, altivo, concentrado, en medio de una colina. El viento soplaba con fuerza y levantaba olas de polvo azul. Vincent, Rachel y un séquito de espías inofensivos le habían seguido por todo el bosque. Él había corrido hasta lo alto de una loma desdibujada, con los ojos completamente enfocados en algo que seguía.

Sin agitarse o rendirse ante la fatiga, y a pesar de que hacía un frío desgarrador, llegó hasta el tope y alzó la mirada hasta que, supuestamente, vio descender una alucinación desde las nubes.

Rachel quiso aferrarle, apresarle entre sus brazos, pero su propia admiración y curiosidad le interrumpieron. Vincent observaba taciturno y sorprendido, y fue construyendo en su mente de arquitecto la figura que su hijo trataba de rozar con los dedos. El niño era sacudido por el viento, y su bufanda cabrioleaba en el aire. Levantó una mano y fue acariciando suavemente un lomo invisible. Luego hizo como quien agarra un mentón gigante, y apoyó su frente en la del animal traslúcido. Era su primera sonrisa, y estaba empañada en lágrimas de emoción.

- ¡Mírate, eres un pájaro titánico, un dragón azul, un pegaso asiático! – exclamaba el chico, emocionado -.

Los cuerdos hicieron un círculo a su alrededor y no pudieron reprimir sus más insensatas mímicas. Los pajes, el mayordomo Tanaka, el cochero, la sirvienta anciana, Rachel y Vincent… vieron como el viento venía de un lugar lejanísimo, y Vincent soñó por un instante que había un grifo aleteando a unos pasos de él…

Tanaka creyó escuchar al pájaro gorjear como un rebelde.

El cochero distinguió las crines azules del pegaso.

Lau se echó a reír cuando imaginó al descomunal dragón haciéndole una reverencia.

Rachel comprendió que estaba en medio de un aquelarre de sonámbulos, y el corazón le latió a un ritmo desatinado.

Nunca antes había estado tan acompañada. La mano de Vincent la sostenía con una efusiva fuerza.

Aquel viento incomprensible también la empujaba hacia delante y hacia atrás.

Cuando cerró los ojos, percibió el mundo de Sebastián alcanzándola por completo.

Un mundo que estaba dentro de su niño.

**Prólogo III: **Hemos sido una invención.

Esto sucedió cuando Rachel era minúscula como un peluche, tanto así, que apenas le llegaba a la cintura a su papá. Por supuesto, era tan menudita, que si la increíble criatura azul que descendió en la colina, hubiera pasado volando a ras del suelo, cerca de su cuerpecito inconsistente, el arranque vehemente del aire impetuoso la hubiera arrojado de bruces más allá del horizonte.

Además, era una época muy alegre; su papá le permitía aún que ella se pusiera de pie a su lado. Veinte años más tarde, Rachel estaría enterrada en uno de esos cementerios donde queman libros profanos y esconden tesoros apócrifos.

Olvidada en el desprecio como una atroz criminal, cuando, verdaderamente, su única culpa era la de haber amado a Vincent Phantomhive, que tenía una sonrisa honesta y un terrible defecto: la comprendía cuando ella dibujaba un camino de puntos en la pared, para luego confesar: "He aquí la constelación que seguiré cuando logre trepar hasta el espacio". La funesta grieta en el carácter de Rachel era su dulce afinidad con la locura, y su oposición a pasar el resto de su vida lejos de Vincent.

No había llegado a los trece, ni se había inventado todavía aquella dulce canción sin lógica que solía tararear cuando veía avecinarse al silencio. Sin embargo, en las mismas estrellas que tanto Rachel estudiaba, y cuya posición reproducía desordenadamente en sus cuadernos, alguien, más allá de su conciencia, le estaba escribiendo algo.

Simplemente la estaba guiando hacia adelante, hacia sí misma, hacia el sendero paralelo a un mundo imposible.  
Porque ella y Vincent tendrían que existir, que coincidir, que tocarse y no soportar los minutos y las horas sin volverse a encontrar. En cada uno de ellos dos se guardaban distintas notas musicales que, al combinarse, tendrían que formar una pieza de música extraordinaria. De lo contrario, el universo continuaría siendo una absurda sinfonía donde los sonidos vibraban y decaían hasta apagarse en un mecánico silencio.

Rachel nunca estuvo equivocada. Cada uno de sus miedos era parte de una magnífica verdad. La vida cotidiana lo estaba demostrando constantemente.

Cuando el ser alado, que bien pudo ser un dragón azul, y también un unicornio pájaro, se le apareció como un visitante transparente, y como un dibujo que invadía todo el tiempo los pergaminos que daba a su niño, para que este fuera libre y abarrotara las hojas de creaciones oníricas, Rachel lo amó más aún. Aunque le daba pánico la magia con que alguien increíble solía sublimarlo. Todo, hasta las propias leyes de la lógica, estaban siendo destrozadas y transgredidas desde hacía mil generaciones atrás.

Hubo una vez en que tales poderes cometieron su accidente más hermoso; y a pesar de que Rachel era minúscula como un peluche azul, y Vincent estaba un poco alto y actuaba como un caballero en miniatura, había una colección entera en el firmamento de posibilidades para ellos dos. Solamente para ellos dos.

Aquel día era la primera contingencia. Sucedió en 1871. Estaban soñando.

Caía una copiosa tormenta sobre una calle completamente solitaria, en cuyas aceras no hubo sombrillas ni faroles, y cuyas casas parecían de juguete. Hasta lo eran, quizás.

Rachel había venido persiguiendo una estrella dos cuadras seguidas. Había oído la voz de una muchacha muy tierna, que le recordaba a su mamá, y después había entendido que la estrella era peligrosa y que debía apartarse de su camino cuanto antes. Pero Rachel también había escuchado a la estrella hablarle, y pedirle que la siguiera.

Llegó a la entrada de un bulevar azul y se encontró con un chico de unos diez años que estaba inclinado en el suelo, y tenía la calle entera tatuada con carboncillo. Era curioso; la lluvia era insistente y copiosa, pero el resplandor de la estrella no se había desvanecido y el boceto de carbón no estaba estropeado.

Ni la luz ni el diseño habían sucumbido. Ellos dos se habían descubierto en medio de la nada, y bastó con un segundo para que sucumbieran ante sí mismos.

¿Cuál de los dos se acercó al otro? ¿Cuál caminó hacia delante? ¿Cuál se levantó del asfalto y transitó encima de un dibujo, ante el cuál ellos eran cuerpos superpuestos?

Ese detalle no había que planearlo. Era inevitable.

- ¿Has visto una estrella pasar por aquí? La he perdido… – mintió Rachel, que en verdad sólo quería atraparla. Pero no podría presentarse como una ladrona caprichosa. Ella tenía una importante misión y debía cumplirla -.

El chico se quedó algo confundido.

- Si brilló mientras yo dibujaba, me fue imposible notarlo. Estaba muy ocupado construyendo mi plano… - se atrevió engañarla él, queriendo sorprenderla con tal atribución -.

Rachel era más joven, y todo la sorprendió. Pero estaba soñando, así que lo entendió perfectamente.

- Te entiendo perfectamente – respondió -.

Él experimentó el primer gran horror ante el fracaso. ¡No había conseguido sorprenderla! Había que corregir aquel torpe intento de hacerla sonreír.

- Te voy a contar un secreto… – expresó - … ¡Esto es un sueño, no es real! -.

La chica no había soñado una confesión así, y esta vez sí se quedó algo desconcertada.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – le interrogó -.

- Porque te creí cuando mencionaste que andabas detrás de una estrella. – alegó -.

- Ah, si es por eso… - se apresuró a refutarle -…el que está siendo soñado eres tú. Porque sólo las personas imposibles me creerían. Lo siento, pero te estoy imaginando. -.

Inmediatamente después admitió ante sí misma: "No quiero despertarme".

Él la miró con angustia, como implorándole que no le dejara morir. No supo si sentirse o no a salvo, y ella no quiso reconocer que también temía estar siendo soñada. Pero valía la pena desaparecer, en ese caso.

- No voy a despertar nunca… - confesó al fin Rachel -.

- Yo tampoco -.

Comenzaba a existir una hermosa complicidad, que a veces es funesta si se vive en un sueño.

-… tengo que encontrar primero a la estrella…- mintió la niña -.

-… y yo que concluir esto… - se defendió él -.

- ¿El qué cosa? – quiso saber ella, hasta que vio hacia abajo y se tropezó con cientos de figuras negras muy ordenadas por encima y por debajo de cinco líneas. Esa una construcción muy monótona -.

Vincent señaló al suelo.

- ¡Ah, ya! – exclamó - ¿Son como estrellas, no es así? -.

- Son notas. Es música. – dijo Vincent -.

El término "música" no estaba muy claro para Rachel, que amaba el arte sin saber que existía.

- Estoy aprendiendo a leer pentagramas. Esto que ves es un pentagrama -.

- ¡Yo sé leer las estrellas! – dijo Rachel - ¡Es muy fácil hacerlo! Siempre se están moviendo de lugar, pero en el mismo sentido -.

- Las notas cambian de posición, pero siempre suenan igual. Cuando miro las estrellas, sé que están ocultando algo, lo juro. Pero leerlas es más complicado…-.

Vincent admitió que no era tan talentoso como Rachel, pero…

- Verás, yo no puedo escribir estas "notas", ni sé qué significan. Aún así, las miro, y siento algo…-.

- ¿Qué es lo que sientes? -.

- Esto…-.

Y Rachel tarareó por primera vez esa melodía que, diecinueve años después de despertar, repetiría incesantemente sin entender nunca de dónde la había aprendido. Vincent quedó fascinado.

Cuando llegó a la última línea, estaba incompleta.

- ¿Dónde aprendiste a dibujar sonidos? -.

- ¡Aquí! – dijo él -.

- ¿Aquí? Eso si es maravilloso. ¿Cómo? -.

- Una muchacha muy bonita me mostró los símbolos. Dijo que era madre de un niño que no podía dormir, y que, para arrullarlo, entonaba estos acordes. Dijo que esta también es la melodía que despierta a los locos, y que no debo sacarla de este sitio, porque con ella se puede dormir a un niño del mundo exterior para siempre… -.

- Vaya coincidencia… - le comunicó Rachel -... la voz de una joven me indicó que yo no podía seguir mis pasiones. Dijo que tenía un niño que imaginaba demasiado, y que había nacido con una extraña mancha parecida a una estrella en su mano izquierda. Me explicó que su niño estaba maldito, y que no sería fácil ver cómo quemaban los estigmas en su piel. Yo tenía que ignorar a la estrella, pero la seguí… He desobedecido, y ahora te he encontrado. Soy una proscrita -.

Pronunció aquellas palabras libre de todo remordimiento. Sin temor alguno a las consecuencias de su travesura infantil. La palabra "proscrita" no significaba nada.

- Yo transcribí la música. Yo te la mostré y te dejé cantarla. No la olvidarás jamás. Yo también soy un proscrito -.

Lo terrible era que no temían serlo. Eran demasiado pequeños como para apreciarlo, pero habían consentido en ser cómplices del niño de la muchacha bonita. Sin tener conciencia al respecto, le estaban salvando.

- Moriré cuando despiertes. Lo sé -.

- No te angusties, tal vez la que muera sea yo. Pero no tengo miedo…-.

Por supuesto, ninguno de los dos iba a morir. Sin embargo, no les preocupaba perder la vida. Bastaba con salvar al otro para ser feliz.

- Vale la pena morir… por una canción – susurró Vincent -.

- Y también por una estrella. Es una muerte… - Rachel aún era muy chiquita para entenderse -.

- ¿Sublime? – murmuro él -.

- Sí – sentención ella, aunque esta era una palabra tan extraña como "proscrita" -.

No debían perder el tiempo callados. Podían, aún, hablarse un poco más…

- ¿Cuál es el nombre de esta canción? – preguntó la niña -.

Vincent había olvidado contarle algo tan importante. Nada era casual.

- Ciel… – pronunció con cariño -… esta es la canción de Ciel. Lleva su nombre. -.

"Ciel". Aquella era la palabra más linda que Rachel podría haber escuchado en un sueño a los siete años de edad.

La mano de Vincent se posó sobre la suya. La lluvia caía.

Rachel se le abrazó con fuerza, y cerró los ojos. Había comenzado a sentir como el mundo real la alcanzaba. El final del sueño los sorprendió dormidos el uno en los brazos del otro.

Todo lo que soñaron se les olvidó para siempre; a excepción de la música y las constelaciones. De cierta forma, este era el origen de la obsesión inexplicable de Rachel por el cielo y la noche.

Lo que ocurre más tarde en la realidad es que Rachel se fuga de casa a los trece años, con la única compañía de su reloj de cuerda. Había escuchado hablar de un joven prodigio en arquitectura e ingeniería, que estaba construyendo un telescopio azul para poder observar el firmamento desde la Tierra como si quedara a pasos de distancia, y le habían contado que el muchacho era también un apasionado estudiante de música.

Ella, que había perdido la razón, le dijo a sus padres que se casaría con aquel chico. A principios del mismo año en que quedó embarazada, huyó para buscarle.

Irrumpió, en una madrugada de 1876, en la casa del usurero, trepando por encima de la cerca, y prácticamente despertó a gritos a la familia del negociante. Estaba húmeda de lluvia y tenía el cabello enmarañado. Su vestido estaba sucio y se le habían desprendido algunos botones. Rachel parecía la más inmunda de las plebeyas, pero fue reconocida por sus modales de noble y su inofensiva voz. Claro, su mirada sufría altos y bajos; era la chica más desequilibrada de Londres y no hacía más que hablar de un tal Phantomhive y su invento, y de la necesidad de conseguir de inmediato el dinero para contactarle.

El usurero no estaba loco. Por temor a la furia de su padre, le echó de allí sin siquiera devolverle el reloj de oro que esta había dejado encima de la mesa. Rachel gritó y gritó durante horas hasta que le ardió la garganta y casi enmudeció. Llamaron a la policía y tuvo que darse la fuga del barrio.

Un extraño personaje la sacó del camino mientras las perseguían unos oficiales, cuya orden era apresarla y devolverla a su hogar. Claramente, un mes en la prisión hubiera sonado más confortable.

Estaba amaneciendo cuando el hombre vestido de brujo esbozó su sonrisa macabra.

Macabra, pero especial.

Corrió de la mano de Rachel por un callejón poco confiable, hasta que finalmente la oscuridad y los maullidos de ciertos gatos azules despistaron a la policía. Rachel había sido rescatada.

Con el tono agrietado por el dolor, y visiblemente exhausta, trató de pedirle a su carnavalesco amigo que se presentara. El personaje llevaba una capucha negra, un sombrero de caricatura que parecía un cajón y el pelo blanquecino más largo que el suyo. Le resultaba divertido ver a una niña rebelde enamorada de un niño inventor e insensato. Sabía bien quién había provocado todo eso desde un principio…

- _Undertaker_ – se presentó modulando su nombre con esa cadenciosa armonía mágica inglesa, típica del mago de circo, del gitano hechicero, del príncipe de los locos…-.

- Sepulturero… - dijo ella, con cierta perplejidad, antes de que expirara su voz -.

- Joven, estás rota. Tu cuerpo parece un manojo de huesos azules cubiertos de seda raída. ¿Así que el usurero no te quiso comprar tu reloj dorado, y estás muy molesta? -.

Definitivamente aquel era el resumen más histriónico de su situación. Rachel asintió, aún nerviosa por sus perseguidores.

- ¡Qué tragedia tan graciosa! – profirió, y luego se aplaudió a sí mismo – Nada es casual. Estamos ante el proscrito que sueña; ¡y te han soñado, cuánta utopía! – daba vueltas de un lado a otro, bailando con los propios jirones de su traje - He efectuado cientos de autopsias y abierto los pechos más apretados. ¡Tu familia está minada de corazones diminutos, rotica! – formó con sus manos un circulito semejante a un corazón enano - Sin embargo, tú naciste con el tamaño de los dementes, con corazón azul. Las estrellas te conocen de memoria, y has estado en el mundo del proscrito. ¡Te he visto, te he visto, rotica! Mojada como ahora… -.

A Rachel la migraña y el hambre le daban la impresión de estar siendo tirada de una esquina a otra de un carrusel, uno conducido por un comediante. No obstante, le sonreía al extraño ante sus divagaciones. Él había hablado de las estrellas, y le había recordado a Vincent, de quién no conocía más que el apellido.

- ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea, rotica azul, la de cambiar el reloj por monedas de usurero malvado? – se fue hasta el fondo de la cocina, llena de ataúdes, y se oía como rechinaba el metal de las cazuelas - ¡Te iban a robar, querida rotica, y a volverte un remiendo, un rastrojo en las calles corruptas de Londres! ¡Olvida el dinero! – cantaba -.

El plan de Rachel siempre había consistido en un solo paso; escapar. Pero, teniendo rebasada esta primera fase, su ruta a seguir se había torcido como una espiral espontánea.

El Sepulturero no dejaba mostrar sus ojos; los llevaba escondidos bajo un cerquillo desflecado. Mas, la joven estaba convencida de que le estaban mirando con ternura, y sintió deseos de llamarle "amigo" a aquel extravagante héroe.

Su casa-escondite era una especie de guarida teatral. También, estaba dicho, su inaudito ministerio. La profesión de aquel artista no escapaba de lo tétrico y absurdo; era un enterrador que coleccionaba tesoros. El bulevar por donde Rachel había huido con el Undertaker se componía de un entramado de calles asimétricas, y aquel espléndido lugar era su epicentro. Allí de seguro descansaban los cómicos ambulantes después de una extenuante noche de función, y tal vez hasta Su Majestad se disfrazaba de prosaica bohemia para acceder a tales parajes.

Rachel se preguntaba como el espíritu humilde de Londres podía albergar estos escondites, incluso el doble de atractivos y misteriosos que su lujoso y mustio vecindario.

El Sepulturero había inundado su sala-comedor-biblioteca con ataúdes de todas las tallas; para chicos y grandes que un día fueran a descansar en ellos para siempre. Rachel no sintió temor alguno; la palabra "muerte" seguía sin significar nada. Incluso comprobó que uno de estos féretros le hubiera calzado muy cómodamente.

A penas había entrado, el Undertaker le había tendido una frazada azul sobre los hombros, ya deteriorada y destejida, con más zurcidos que un cabello rizado artificial. Pero le suministraba la calidez más familiar del mundo.

Había cientos de estantes recostados a la pared. Allí depositaba el Sepulturero sus curiosos hallazgos. Tenía libros en todos los idiomas, y de todas las procedencias. Mapas bien representados, artefactos de vidrio y metal; una fila entera de cubiertos doblados, brújulas, ceniceros, abrecartas, muelles…

- ¿¡Te gusta mi casa, joven rotica!? – exclamó saliendo de una puerta disimulada bajo una cortina azul -… ¡Lo sé, yo todo lo sé!... – añadió a su discurso -…pero no puedo permitir que te quedes, porque mi trabajo consiste en inspeccionar cadáveres y sembrarlos bajo tus pies. También los maquillo, los reparo, ¡a veces hasta los armo nuevamente, porque se les desprenden partes!...-.

Rachel se había echado a reír. El Undertaker le encantaba.

- Deja ver, dejar ver… - decía mientras hurgaba abriendo y cerrando ataúdes -… ¿dónde está ese cuerpo inerte de aquel pedante músico romántico? ¿Dónde fue que lo vi? -.

Rachel tenía trece años, y prefería tener delante al Sepulturero removiendo su desorden, tratando de dar con el cadáver de un músico, antes de retroceder a la mansión, regresar a la cama y arrepentirse de ser una chica desobediente. Además, estar sufriendo alucinaciones por la fiebre también contaba como una alternativa.

- Ten cuidado con esa colcha. Si la pisas, estás aplastando un astro…-.

El Undertaker proyectó una mueca de dicha. Acababa de "profanar" el féretro correcto, y se disponía a arrebatarle a unos restos, apestosos de formol, un objeto que retenían con fuerza en sus manos.

Rachel había prestado mucha atención a su último comentario. Cuando se miró la espalda, no cabía en su asombro.

Dejó caer la cobija, en su sobresalto, al suelo. ¿Dónde el Sepulturero había puesto la manta vieja y raída, y en qué oportunidad le había colocado a Rachel en los hombros aquel lienzo increíble con las constelaciones tejidas a lo largo?

Más que una sábana, parecía una obra de arte estrujada. Rachel le miró con fascinación; ¿podía el Undertaker ejecutar trucos de magia todo el tiempo?

- ¿Cómo…? - fue lo que alcanzó a murmurar en su afonía -.

Se deslizó hasta abajo y desplegó la colcha por todo el piso, notando que mientras más la extendía, más larga se iba haciendo.

- El universo es infinito, rotica. ¿Qué pretendes hacer estirando esa manta? – canturreaba el Undertaker -.

Rachel se alzó en un gesto impulsivo y después miró hacia arriba. En el techo del negocio, el Sepulturero se había dedicado a delinear un plano gigante de todo el firmamento visible desde aquel punto de Europa. Incluso había dibujado las nebulosas con una especie de polvillo brillante, y el Sol era un ícono redondo resplandeciente.

- Si estás tratando de encontrar al conde allá en lo alto, basta con que te señale el punto azul que tienes justo encima. Allí mismo estás tú, y estoy yo, y está ese músico insoportable que expiró hace un año… -.

Rachel creyó que estaba viendo un espejismo. ¿Qué estaba pasándole desde que nació?

-…ya hace unos minutos ha amanecido. Hoy en la noche regresa el conde Phantomhive de una visita al extranjero. El navío en el que viene puede o no puede naufragar. Dicen que trae su invento, aún incompleto, en el barco. Si se hunden, los perderás a los dos y ellos serán como una estrella en mi dibujo…-.

Así sonaban las animosas locuacidades del Undertaker.

-…si el conde zarpara con vida, no cubro mi cuota del mes, pero tú tendrás la oportunidad de verle justo mañana, porque he de llevarte, rotica, hasta tu destino. Soy otro loco servidor del proscrito, y tú estás enferma. Se te han roto las cuerdas vocales…-.

El asma de Rachel le había robado la voz. Había quedado muda como una rosa; aunque las rosas fuesen mudas desde siempre.

El Sepulturero volvió a recrearse luego diciéndole: "¿Serán tan fuertes tus pulmones rotos, no?". Le dio hospedaje en su hogar bufo y Rachel estuvo durmiendo todo el día, tosiendo y con la garganta magullada. Aunque su fiebre desapareció, prácticamente su voz no era audible. El Undertaker lo había presentido, y se cercioró de no haber enterrado aún al músico.

Había prometido no robarle su más preciada posesión. Por el bien de Rachel, haría una salvedad.

Únicamente lo tomaría prestado.

- Escucha, amigo… - le hablaba bajito al cadáver, con gran cortesía –…esta chica es muy especial… - señalaba a Rachel, dormida en un sofá, envuelta en el universo -…el año siguiente va a ser la madre de un niño por el cuál va a detenerse el tiempo, y tendré que estar allí cuando los sueños invadan este mundo, y se mezclen el Paraíso y el Infierno. Será un siglo fascinante, pero todos estarán dormidos y no se darán cuenta. Prometo regresarte tu tesoro al cabo de cien años. Puede confiar en que la rotica va a cuidar bien de él. -.

Y diciendo esto, depositó un besito de Undertaker en la frente del cuerpo descompuesto.

Cuando se puso el Sol, zarpaba el barco de Vincent Phantomhive en el puerto, y, a la campanada diecinueve del Big Ben, el joven regresaba a la mansión. Ya había oscurecido.

- ¡Vamos, despierta, rotica! Tenemos que ir a por tu conde, que nunca ha olvidado la apacible melodía…-.

Vincent estaba encerrado en su estudio, con el disparatado proyecto todo separado en piezas. Su padre le había dispuesto un almacén de recursos particulares con el exclusivo deseo de complacerle, pero, al comprobar que los planos estaban inconclusos, intentó quitar toda esperanza de la mente de su hijo. Aún así, le dejó ser feliz.

Sus compañeros del conservatorio le insistían con que construir aquel telescopio era un antojo estúpido, y que poner tanto empeño en aquella obsesión le estaba restando tiempo para componer música. Vincent llevaba meses sin escribir una sola nota.

Horas y horas estuvo empeñado en encontrar el detalle faltante. No sabía si eran los lentes mal graduados, las tuercas inexactas, una imperfección mecánica. El telescopio continuaba inservible.

Finalmente tomó una decisión. Estaba seguro de haberse esforzado inútilmente.

Cuando se paró delante de la chimenea, llevaba todos sus planos consigo. Renunciaría a la idea de construir un artefacto para mirar las estrellas. No importa cuánto le intrigaran… él no había nacido para entender lo que querían decirle.

Iba a arrojar los pergaminos al fuego, pero se coló por la ventana abierta el ruido de los guardias gritándole a un intruso. Vincent se detuvo, como quien reacciona después de una bofetada.

Salió con prisa de su cuarto y se tropezó con Tanaka en el pasillo.

- Afuera, en el jardín, su familia celebra una cena. Al parecer, alguien sorteó la guardia e irrumpió en el evento, exigiendo entrevistarse con usted…-.

- ¿De quién me estás hablando? ¿Le conozco? – preguntó Vincent, atónito -.

- Se trata de una chica muda… o eso parece. Intenta hablar y sólo emite palabras ininteligibles…-.

En el jardín, los guardias trataban de sacarla. El Sepulturero la había ayudado a infiltrarse sin ser sorprendida, pero a penas la vieron aparecer con su porte de loca, los Phantomhive consideraron prudente pedirle que se marchara.

Rachel no podía hablarles. No podía expresar su deseo de ver al conde, ni suplicarles que no la inmovilizaran más.

Había llegado lejos al fin. Anhelaba desesperadamente conocer a Vincent.

Cuando él se paró en la puerta, ella intentaba atravesar la muralla de guardias que la habían cercado. Intentaba gemir, comunicarse, pronunciar su nombre… pero se había quedado sin voz.

Entonces se acordó de su última alternativa. Era una locura, ella lo sabía bien.

En trece años, jamás había tocado un instrumento. Pero el Sepulturero le había entregado un violín extraído del ataúd de un músico, y había insistido con el pensamiento irracional de que, en caso extremo, usara las cuerdas para ejecutar la única pieza que había vivido desde siempre en su memoria.

Logró arrebatarle su violín a uno de los guardias y les esquivó en una maniobra rápida.

Vincent miró a aquella niña, y le sobrecogió el milagro de tener mil respuestas enfrente.

Tal vez, lo que le faltaba al invento… eran cuerdas… Lo mismo que le faltaba al viento…

Ella alzó la vista y observó el rostro de él.

Si hubiera podido hablar, simplemente, hubiera suspirado.

Alzó la vista al cielo nocturno y, allí, encontró el pentagrama. Tal vez no supiera leer un acorde, ni recordara ninguno, pero sentía que, desde niña, tenía el don de interpretar el movimiento de los astros.

Y tocó la canción de Ciel en el violín. Sencillamente, leyéndola en las estrellas.

Todos en el jardín hicieron silencio para escucharla. Vincent caminó despacio hasta Rachel. Era enero, y, a diferencia de la noche anterior, nevaría.

Como cuando eran niños, y ella supo sentir la música en trazos de carbón.

Pero aquello no era más que un sueño olvidado.

En aquella ocasión, fue como si se vieran por primera vez.

Ella terminó la melodía. En la mente de Vincent, el telescopio ya era real.

Le hizo un gesto para que se acercara. Luego apoyó su frente en el pecho de él, y respiraba con agitación.

- Vincent Phantomhive… hay música en el cielo… – susurró, y le miró a los ojos -.

Nadie, excepto él, había comprendido.

- Lo sé…– expresó -… eso era lo que estaba buscando. Pero tú acabas de tocarla. –.

- ¿De dónde viene? – preguntó Rachel -.

- De otro mundo. – dijo él -.

Ya nevaba y los dos estaban tiritando. Ella estaba helada.

- Estás loca…-.

- Tú también lo estás…-.

- Lo que le faltaba a mi telescopio…-.

-…eran las cuerdas, exacto. Yo lo sabía. Lo soñé anoche. Tenía que decírtelo -.

- Esa melodía… ¿la compusiste? -.

- No… la sentí -.

- ¿Cómo se llama? -.

- No tiene nombre. No va a tenerlo nunca -.

Vincent sonrió extrañado. Luego la abrazó. La nieve azul les caía encima. Temblaban.

- ¿Qué le sucedió a tu voz? -.

- No la necesitaba. Tuve que prescindir de ella. -.

- ¿Tenemos tiempo para hablar un poco más? -.

- Sí – pronunció suavemente – Supongo que ahora sí…-.

Rachel no volvió a casa nunca más. Perdió el apellido y su reloj de cuerda. Cuando el jefe de los Phantomhive se presentó al día siguiente en la mansión de sus padres, para darles la noticia de que Rachel estaba a salvo, ellos le dijeron que su hija había fallecido durante la noche, congelada, y que, por tanto, aquel "monstruo insolente" que había allanado la mansión Phantomhive era una inmunda usurpadora de la identidad de una niña casta y disciplinada que jamás cometería semejantes actos.

Mientras su madre anunciaba la tragedia, Rachel y Vincent jugaban con la nieve en el jardín de la mansión Phantomhive. Para ser una difunta nómada, el corazón le latía con toda la pasión con que podría componerse una pieza de música.

Cuando el padre de Vincent regresó a su hogar, y la encontró sentada al piano junto a su hijo, con el vestido salpicado de nevisca, la llamó hacia sí, tomó sus manos escarchadas y pálidas, y le imploró que se quedara junto a ellos, porque su presencia en aquel lugar hacía que todo resplandeciera. Ella sonrió, y así fueron más amables a la hora de reprenderla por no abrigarse en su habitación, en lugar de estar haciendo travesuras.

Vincent se trasladó del conservatorio a la casa y recibió instrucción interna. A Rachel le asignaron un magnífico profesor de astronomía, que a su vez dominaba la historia de las artes. Ella y Vincent se aliaron para plantearle al maestro las más filosóficas disquisiciones. Rachel con sus dudas sobre el universo. Vincent con su disertación sobre la física y la música. El humilde ancianito, rodeado siempre de manuales y mapas, no podía contra aquel dúo impertinente que se la pasaba divagando sobre los astros y los sonidos. Pero ellos dos, cuando al fin le obligaban a rendirse, se le tumbaban al lado. Rachel le daba un abrazo y Vincent unas palmaditas en la espalda.

El maestro sabía que aquellos niños estaban locos. Lo seguían estando, incluso después de trece eneros más.

Les veía alejarse juntos por el pasillo, de la mano, haciéndose siempre esas absurdas historias de cómo el mundo era un sueño. Presentía que la unión de aquellos dos seres venía precisamente de uno…

El sueño de un ser muy especial…

El día en que su niño vio a la fantástica criatura azul, cuando Rachel cerró los ojos, recordó todo esto. Su fuga de casa en 1876… el frío, el dolor, el Undertaker, el techo dibujado, el violín del intérprete muerto, la mansión Phantomhive, el telescopio, la música, Vincent…

Al abrirlos de nuevo, la imagen de su extraordinario niño sonámbulo le explicó todos sus miedos.

"Él no nació tan accidentalmente como puede parecer. En absoluto."

A su alrededor, la gente y los sucesos parecían conectarse entre sí por hilos sobrenaturales, donde casi siempre estaban involucradas la música, el cielo y la imaginación.

Llegó el año ochenta y nueve de aquel siglo. Todo Londres estaba sumido en un hechizo de nostalgia y tristeza…

Extrañamente mágico, melancólico…

- Rotica, el 23 de diciembre, tu niño cumplirá la misma edad que tú tuviste en 1876… Hay que haber tenido mucho ingenio para inventarle…-.

El Undertaker erraba entre las tumbas, canturreando chifladuras, como en una enajenación. El cuidador del cementerio le vigilaba de reojo, y se percató de que el muy trastornado le estaba hablando a las sombras con la soberbia elegancia y el afectuoso civismo con que podría dirigírsele a la misma Victoria…

- Yo conozco un secreto… es mío y de nadie más… -.

El custodio estaba convencido de que a semejante figura sólo le vendría bien, en el retiro, un manicomio privativo donde pudiera actuar, bailar y asustar a su gusto a los pequeños fantasmas…

El Sepulturero brincaba entre las flores y agitaba sus mangas, una talla más larga que sus propias manos…

- ¡Todo lo que es azul, debe desvanecerse! ¡Tu mundo azul es una abominación para los cuerdos! -.

Definitivamente, no todos los muertos descansaban en paz.

El Undertaker interrogaba, con aire reflexivo, a su frígido cliente taciturno. Se asomó a la fosa, abierta todavía, a consultar la opinión de una mente seca; como si fuese un oráculo puntual.

Encontró en ella una triste mirada de hosca indiferencia. Se echó a reír y desvió la vista, nuevamente hacia las tinieblas.

- ¿Cómo pudiste darle la vida a un soñador? ¡Ah, qué crimen tan genial!…-.

Salió el vigilante de su caseta y se sentó fumar delante del mausoleo de la familia Phantomhive.

Ciertamente, esto le causaba escalofríos. Era muy extraña la forma en la que habían muerto todos los que acababan allí. Pero siempre había un "Undertaker" que ofreciera una despedida de duelo magistral.

- ¡Vigilante, amigo mío! ¡Digno el escondrijo en que te sientas a pensar! No falta mucho para que el último niño de esta última generación de "Phantomhives" cumpla la edad de la rotica azul… ¡Entonces, se reunirá allí con todos los que le precedieron, y que ya nunca volverán! A menos, claro, que tú…- alzó los ojos al cielo y cambió de interlocutor; como si allá arriba hubiese estado alguien escuchándole -…tú, vivas al llegar diciembre…-.

El guardia expulsó una bocanada de humo azul y lanzó un bufido. Otra vez el Sepulturero con sus enigmas…

- ¡Somos sólo parte de su imaginación, guardián, no existimos verdaderamente! El mundo que conoces se desmorona ante tu propia lucidez. Hemos sido una invención, ¡oh, increíble invención!…-.

El Undertaker se puso a bailar bajo la nieve. Después echó en la fosa una flor…

¡Cuánta fantasía hay que tener para soñar al pequeño Phantomhive!

Una niña que puede morir por una estrella. Un niño que puede morir por una canción. Una música astronómica, un telescopio perfecto. La humanidad y el color azul…

¿Cuántos milagros hacían falta para justificar su existencia? Sólo uno: el mundo. También el mundo estaba proscrito.

Pero, ¿para qué soñarlo?

Sólo el Undertaker conocía el secreto. Y este secreto no tenía nombre alguno.

Ni lo tendría jamás.

**Prólogo IV:** El mundo de Sebastián.

El cielo se había oscurecido; quedando mustio como un algodón menoscabado. Aún así, continuaba siendo azul. Pronto nevaría. Ya era un hecho insólito el que no hubiese comenzado la tormenta durante la madrugada. Una ventisca de hielo estremecía todas las hojas del jardín, y las flores del bosque. Excepto una; que dormía en un sepulcro junto a un músico. Un enterrador muy misterioso regalaba siempre rosas a los más mudos…

Aquella mañana fue parte también del hechizo de Londres en 1889. Él le obsequió una rosa a una niña rotica, una rosa suya desde siempre…

- ¿Por qué hay seres que se sueñan y se extrañan, Undertaker? – había preguntado Rachel, del otro lado de las rejas, un poco antes de invadir el jardín Phantomhive con un violín entre las manos, robado al cadáver triste de un músico azul - La despedida de tus duelos es una flor, y nunca has explicado nada de nada excepto que todo lo azul, absolutamente todo lo azul ha de perecer desvanecido. ¿Será real nuestra maldición si cruzo la verja? -.

Su voz tintineó en el aire como un cascabel de plata… El Undertaker hizo un ademán histriónico, como de quien se ajusta unos espejuelos que de antaño se le van a resbalar por la nariz, como del mago que extrae una paloma de su bolsillo. Agitó graciosamente sus guiñapos en el aire, y comenzó a bailar…

- ¿De qué hablas, rotica, si tú no puedes hablar? No sólo estás aquí, en 1876. También estás allá, en 1889…-.

Una lechuza bruja se escondía y ululaba; su canto era un soplo casi imperceptible.

- Supongo que he vuelto a tener trece años, y que no he conocido a Vincent aún. Además, mi voz acompaña al violín, y él arrojará, en unos instantes, sus pergaminos al fuego. Nada es casual. Aún no he muerto congelada…-.

Quizás desde hace mil estaciones que el Undertaker simpatiza con los niños sonámbulos. Coincide con ellos en determinados sitios irreales, para hacerles compañía y llevarles a volar.

Como la extraña criatura azul; que cobró vida de repente, descendió en la colina, aleteó un momento fugaz, y desapareció, el Sepulturero viajaba de un mundo a otro, obsequiando rosas una vez por siglo…

Allá guardaba, en su inaudita conciencia de fábula, la razón…

- Yo me había exorcizado de mis sueños; pero ellos jamás se exorcizaron de mí. Esta noche fue hermosa, Undertaker, ¿a caso tú también no le temías? Estábamos bajo el hechizo de un telescopio con cuerdas, de una melodía extraña, de un destino inevitable…-.

Rachel se recostó a la verja, en la que se retorcían delicados dibujos barrocos con forma de enredaderas de metal.

- ¡Estábamos bajo un hechizo en 1876, y también lo estaremos al regresar! - del otro lado de un cerquillo rubicundo, la mirada oculta del Undertaker pareció sonreírle con un deje de nostalgia – Porque estamos inmersos en un espejismo nefasto y hermoso, en una noche convulsa en que la nieve y la desolación devoraron a los huérfanos de Londres, y en que el soplo de escarcha más asesino quiso romper a una niña azul…-.

Aquella era la primera confesión melancólica que el Undertaker hacía en un sueño…

- ¡Yo no era huérfana entonces! – reveló Rachel, y la injuria que afligió su espíritu, por instantes, tuvo luego su clara y genial justificación – Yo me había presentado ante papá, con esperanza, a revelarle cada una de mis angustias. ¡Era imposible para mí seguir con vida de la misma forma en que lo estuve haciendo trece años consecutivos! Los milagros acontecían a mi alrededor, y los cuerdos me forzaban a ignorarlos. ¿Por qué tendría que cerrar los ojos ante las insólitas esperanzas que despertaban, una y otra vez, dentro de mí? -.

Una mariposa gris se posó un instante, anómala, neblinosa y transitoria, en la copa del extravagante sombrero del Undertaker. Luego se esfumó, como en un cortejo fúnebre y fabulesco a la magia de no haber existido…

- He visto a una mariposa… - susurró la chica, y su voz se escuchó lánguida como un pacto entre infieles -.

La brisa del invierno figurado musitó unos versos infantiles…

- ¡Conoces al proscrito, rotica azul! – aseveró, de súbito, el sabio enterrador de artistas y locos -.

Rachel reaccionó de inmediato. La nieve se desprendió más aún de las nubes grises cuando su drástico suspiro, vertiginoso y azul, alzó una genuina conmoción hasta el cielo.

El Undertaker la vio girarse hacia él y dar mil brincos de curiosidad y esperanza, aún estando quieta. ¿Cómo no ser tan niña, tan azul, de repente, en un sueño? Una idea feliz atravesó su alma y llegó hasta sus labios, incluso cuando sus labios jamás confesaron de qué modo los reanimaba la inmensa felicidad. El corazón de la joven fue alentado por emociones antiguas y extrañas del año 1876…

Casi pareció que Rachel había preguntado, bajito, algo hermoso…

El Sepulturero es realmente esmerado en sus modales de dramaturgo; sus párpados no podrían quebrarse bajo su cerquillo. Aquella escena era como la de dos amigos pequeños que se reencuentran tras mil cielos de distancia, y se acuestan sobre el pasto entumecido a conversar, sin percatarse de no es la nieve la que padece al contacto con sus pechos. ¡Qué importaba! El secreto entre ambos era azul…

- Pada poder escribir tu historia, proscrito, tendría que leerla primero, ya relatada, por ti. A esa rotica he de contársela a través de un sueño, que soñaste que ella soñaría…-.

- ¡Undertaker! – exclamó la pequeña Rachel, sonriendo -.

Las palabras del excéntrico personajes se habían transformado en siluetas teatrales que bailaban entre la libertad y las rejas de la mansión, moviéndose, en desorden grandilocuente, entre la niña y su delirante amigo.

- Recuerdo una triste masacre invernal. Una entrega esa noche. Un obsequio de cientos de pequeñitos cuerpos inertes. Todos hipotérmicos, todo cianóticos, todos coagulados como la última lágrima que derramó Novalis en el sepulcro de Sophie…-.

- La tormenta de nieve del dieciocho de diciembre…-.

**Fragmentos exhumados de la historia…**

Dos amantes yacían entre flores incorpóreas, lejanas, en el suelo de un fantástico escondite. Dormía la joven doncella disfrazada de chico, y dormía también el prodigioso estudiante de música. Era 1882.

Si un impertinente hubiese invadido, de forma precipitada, aquella escena, el terror le hubiese forzado a perder la compostura. Un sirviente, un paje, hubiera desordenado aquel caos perfecto.

Hubiera buscado con torpeza entre los planos, los manuales, las herramientas, hasta dar con un maldito frasco de veneno y una daga ensangrentada, porque Rachel y Vincent estaban terriblemente silenciosos, cercanos, y así no se les podía interpretar sino como los seres románticos y sobrenaturales de las tragedias de Shakespeare.

Con tal de salvarles cualquiera hubiera arruinado, inconscientemente, el milagro que ellos dos estaban dibujando en medio de un laberinto.

Estuvieron toda la noche encerrados allí; en aquel fascinante rincón, que fuera de antaño un museo de trastos anegados en polvo. Habían descubierto, en el ala oriental de la mansión, por accidente, un muestrario de maquinarias inanimadas, que atesoraban en su interior el atractivo de los objetos amorfos. Aquellos tesoros inservibles formaban parte de proyectos de ingeniería jamás concluidos, por ello, eran un poco de cualquier invento que pudiera concebirse.

Para montar un alocado plan, el que fuera, era preciso que los dos, juntos, se pusieran en marcha cuanto antes. Por ende habían asaltado, llenos de esperanza, aquel viejo santuario olvidado. Bastó la exploración inicial de los antiguos ensayos y pergaminos, llenos de anotaciones visibles e invisibles, para que los jóvenes amantes se imaginaran a los ancestros Phantomhive intentando construir máquinas para viajar en el tiempo y vehículos para ascender a las estrellas…

Los modelos en miniatura contaban geniales secretos. En instantes, se enamoraron de cada

Fueron transformando tesoros descompuestos en piezas imprescindibles. Juntos concibieron un modelo abocetado en maquetas y álbumes. Habían registrado todas las gavetas,

Rachel estaba exorcizada de cada uno de los mitos calcados en las estrellas. Sus sueños estaban rotundamente enrarecidos en una especie de neblina blanca, sin símbolos ni condiciones. En cambio, una colección de recuerdos cercanos se componía y deshilachaba dentro de Vincent, como las crónicas plasmadas en piedra, que al cabo de un siglo, son más, mucho más, que el triste fósil de un poema victoriano.

Veía en sueños a su niño príncipe, a quien le profesaba un amor descomunal. Ya había cumplido seis añitos, y se le aparecía en la imaginación constantemente, trayendo consigo un hermoso secreto, observándole con ternura, con nostalgia, callado y envuelto en espejismos insondables.

Le veía soñar en sus sueños, y así, inconsciente de su presencia, Vincent le hacía preguntas, cuidaba de él, lo arropaba. Luego el pequeño estaba de vuelta y le mostraba a papá y a mamá sus dibujos, sin pedirles que le concedieran respuestas acerca de lo que estos representaban.

Porque mamá y papá eran imaginarios…

Salía de la nada y se internaba en el jardín, mientras Rachel le seguía y jugaban juntos. Llevaba un trajecito negro y una bufanda tejida. Como no calzaba ningún gorro, su cabello azabache estaba cubierto de motas de escarcha. A penas sonreía, y hablaba a solas sobre su secreto, su gran secreto jamás descifrado. Hablaba en su mente, y Vincent le escuchaba, y no concebía lógica alguna en los testimonios que deducía…

Después los primeros escritos, un poco breves, ambiguos, infantiles. Las notas elementales que había arrancado un buen día del piano y el violín. El hábito de señalar hacia el vacío y anhelar algo, buscar algo…

- No, Vincent, no vuelvas a dormirte…– le suplicó en un susurro -…ya te he dejado hacerlo otras diez veces, unas cinco antes del amanecer…-.

- Se supone que dormimos antes del amanecer, Rachel…- le respondió él, con los ojos cerrados -… a menos que seamos tú, que posees la maravillosa capacidad de no agotar tus ánimos al final del día.-.

- No he podido descansar…- mintió ella, que, en un rato que duró unas horas, había logrado conciliar una ligera siesta -.

- Hazlo ahora, y prometo acompañarte…-.

- Si me rindo, no lo sabré nunca…-.

- ¿Qué es lo que no sabrás? -.

- Si existe una razón para abandonar el paraíso…-.

Vincent abrió los ojos y la observó largamente. Así estuvieron, en silencio, conectados por una misteriosa añoranza.

- ¿Quieres saber si yo tengo alguna? – se decidió a decirle, sonriendo levemente -.

- Sé que la tienes. Sé que necesito conocerla…-.

Él había guardado motivos como aquel para cuando ya el mundo quisiera destruirle.

- Yo abandonaría el paraíso si el paraíso se encontrara en otra parte…-.

Tal declaración podría interpretarse de una única manera. Rachel esbozó una triste sonrisa. Vincent otra.

- Donde te encuentres tú, junto a nuestro niño… allí está…- terminó de confesarle -.

Rachel se le acercó. Quería escuchar algo, simplemente ser arropada por su príncipe. Se deja caer en su pecho. Allá adentro estaba latiendo una de las dos causas de ella. Él, como toda la vida, volvía a abrazarla. Le tenía miedo a las desconcertantes reflexiones filosóficas que, cada ciertos minutos, de cuatro en cuatro, angustiaban a su novia azul.

- Esa búsqueda… - expresó -…dura lo mismo que una pieza para piano, que un disparo de luz, que una ilusión. Sólo los proscritos desertar de la cordura y emprenden el viaje hacia la esperanza. Tardan siglos. Tardan segundos que son como siglos. Pero buscan con tanto afán que van más aprisa que el tiempo…-.

Ella hablaba de la búsqueda del paraíso. También hablaba, en el lenguaje de ambos, de su irrevocable y agónica preocupación cada vez que el diminuto Phantomhive se quedaba dormido. La última ocasión, sus sueños habían perdurado por tres días. Nunca tardó tanto en despertarse. Rachel había arrojado al fuego parte de los dibujos de su pequeño, porque eran hermosos y estaban llenos de locura.

- A veces, el Paraíso es tan genial, que cabe en el alma de un niño… - musitó, con pánico de ser interceptada por un asesino de locos -.

En las afueras, un paje humilde, abrigado del frío, se inclinaba sobre la hierba helada para salvar del clima inclemente a una última mariposa. Se podía agarrarla a ella, pero no detener a la nieve para que permaneciera en los cielos. La atrapaba en un frasco de cristal y experimentaba una pena insondable. A su vez, una alegría inmensa. Estaba salvándola del frío. Con este noble rapto, sentía una intensa emoción palpitarle en el espíritu…

- Pero no basta con soñarle, Vincent. Si quieres verle, si quieres que viva, tienes que salir a por él, que buscarle en el mundo. ¿Te imaginas cómo es amar a alguien que no existe en tu mundo?...-.

Culpar al culpable era darle más y más esperanzas. ¿Cómo impedir esto? ¿Cómo no respirar, no ser, no haber conocido nunca a Vincent Phantomhive? ¿Cómo no tararear la música fantasmal, la dulcísima música, si es que el peligro de la música era otro secreto jamás profanado? Obsequios, simples obsequios extraños y malditos para un ser inadmisible cuyo único crimen era soñar.

- ¿Dónde está el Paraíso de nuestro pequeño soñador? – preguntó Vincent -.

Quizás allí donde todos, inconscientemente, le llamarían por su nombre…

Rachel tembló un instante; ¿habría sido por el viento, por la nieve detrás de la ventana?

- Estoy congelada, pero a la vez no lo estoy… – declaró, como en un arrullo -… mamá me congeló desde 1876, y aún no he conseguido dejar de tiritar. Sin embargo…-.

Alguien tiembla del otro lado…

- …todas mis emociones son distintas cada segundo. Ninguna permanece. Sólo una verdad es constante. No puedo vivir sin ti…-.

Una historia que es como la colección de casualidades más insólitas del mundo. Nadie le creería.

- ¿Tomarías eso como una declaración de amor? He estado yendo hacia 1876 desde 1863. Las estrellas, desde siempre, han sido. Se han formado y han muerto; su luz tarda en tocar la Tierra mil veces el tiempo que he destinado yo a buscarte a ti. ¿Puedes entender lo que esto significa? -.

El eco de sus palabras repercutió en el vacío, hasta inundarlo de encantamientos azules…

Como mismo hiciera la esperanza de alguien, mil años atrás…

- Vincent, desde hace milenios nos han estado soñando. Desde la primera molécula minúscula, incapaz de rendirse, hasta 1876, que fue un año que pudo y no pudo existir. ¡Estuvo allí, en su fantasía, el mundo! Por consiguiente, nosotros dos…-.

El Undertaker le había preguntado a Rachel, una vez… "¿Cuándo irás a ponerle rosas, en su tumba, a Novalis?".

Ella dejaba caer rosas azules, en su nombre, todos los segundos…

- Te amo, _blaue blume_… – le dijo Vincent -.

- Y yo a ti, Heinrich…- respondió Rachel -.

La mariposa, encerrada en un estuche de vidrio, fue desgarrando lentamente sus propias alas. Su diminuta complexión no estaba concebida para resistir un acceso de locura.

Fascinada ante una visión, se lanzaba, de forma perpetua, contra el cristal. Desde su ínfima percepción del universo, lo único que le atrajo, mortalmente, fue la luz. En medio de la luz, una flor extraordinaria. Como una prestidigitación, había surgido una presencia frágil entre los cúmulos de nieve. Era mágica, e inexplicablemente azul.

El paje contemplaba abrumado a la minúscula doncella, pero no alcanzó a descubrir su secreto. ¿Quién era él?

Entre el exterior y la mariposa, sólo había un límite. Pero el paje… ¿quién era?

Aunque continuó al principio, al cabo de cuatro minutos, comenzó a desfallecer. No era el deseo en su alma en sí, sino sus fuerzas derrotadas. Se iba aproximando la muerte como el invierno, apartando al otoño de su ser, coagulando corazones. ¿La luz parpadeó, o fueron sus ojos?

Sin embargo, allí estaba el paje. ¿Por qué motivo? Una vez, él mismo le había salvado de morir…

No obstante, y pese a las consecuencias, era preciso tomar una nueva decisión.

Concederle la libertad de soñar.

Supo comprenderlo, con algo de angustia, cuando observó que la mariposa siempre había sido azul. Recordó a un misterioso personaje del que hablaba, con frecuencia, su anciano padre. Un bufón de cementerio que solía cantar a los fantasmas: "Todo lo que es azul, debe desvanecerse".

El joven paje también se habría inmolado por un sueño.

Por eso destapó la cajita y liberó a la mariposa…

¿Qué clase de demencia infantil era aquella, que en vez de infundir antipatías, arrebataba su ecuanimidad a los cuerdos, y les revelaba toda la belleza que descansa en la subjetividad? ¿En qué especie de imprecación se exageran los sentimientos hasta demoler las ideas, hasta provocar en los vencidos una nueva ingenuidad antes perdida?

Él regresó de allí al despertar. Había ángeles sentados en su sombra, que creían enajenadamente que el Sol no era el único Sol. Como niño al fin, por suerte, los ángeles no le importaban en absoluto. Pero los demonios de vez en cuando le arrullaban antes de quedarse dormido. Estos últimos, más valientes que los ángeles, y más atormentados, se inspiraban en lo que veían dentro de él.

Verle pasar por los salones, por las calles, era como recoger la lluvia en las manos de un mendigo ciego, y decirle: "Mira lo que te he regalado. Si te quedas inmóvil y no tiemblas, será tuyo para siempre. Pero acostúmbrate a que no podrás beber de tus manos, porque mi regalo es efímero y fascinante". Los salones y las calles le vieron un par de veces, y nada más, pero por haberle visto fue que se tornaron azules y extrañaron algo incomprensible, nebuloso.

Los misántropos, los frívolos, los rapsodas, los moribundos; todos sentían la inexorable e irrebatible tentación de hablar con él. Aunque la mayoría de las ocasiones, le hablaban mudamente, sin intercambios. Desde lejos, por temor a blasfemar su soledad. Cuando aquello, tendría unos nueve años.

Ahora tenía doce, y contrastaban los rasgos de la ternura y las maldiciones en la acústica de su voz.

Él era un poco de Rachel. Él era un poco de Vincent. Pero también era todo lo imposible, todo lo proscrito, todo lo soñado y azul.

¿Fueron sus creaciones tan solo huellas sublimes de un sonambulismo inusitado? ¿Bajo qué tipo de alucinación se concebían obras tan insignes?

¿Qué significaban las maravillosas pinturas que habían asaltado las paredes del palacio Phantomhive? ¿O las figuras de papel, las composiciones para violín y clavicordio, las cartas al vacío? ¿Por qué, mientras él rompía toda restricción formal, y convertía en lienzos al suelo y a las tapias, nadie se atrevía a arrebatarle el pincel de las manos?

¿Era aquel el mundo al que pertenecían aquellas invenciones?

¿Cómo saber si eran solamente quimeras, y no señales?

Cada vez que deambulaba por la casa mantenía un soliloquio perenne… en silencio. Les hablaba a los demás, y los demás se quedaban absortos; pero el veía en sus respuestas una inefable incomprensión. Aún así, les amaba con fuerza. Eran ellos, de la realidad, la única causa por la que de vez en cuando solía sonreír.

Existe una única razón para abandonar el Paraíso; y es que el amor se encuentre en otra parte.

Ni la eternidad ni el fuego son una garantía. A semejante ser que salir a buscarlo.

No obstante, el Paraíso de ese niño; ¿dónde está?

¿Qué anhelaban los cuerdos? Con sus pupilas rojas y sus venas hinchadas, eran los enemigos de Sebastián. Se escondían en las pesadillas, y en todas las rendiciones que hallaban, agotando ideales y asesinando proscritos. Hablaron una vez de un paisaje compuesto por frases como estas:

Los sueños movían la marcha infinita del fenómeno con la esencia.

La extinción no era otra cosa que el insomnio espiritual.

Como las primeras tres frases que concibe el poeta en el pergamino, luego de días y noches de fiebre y esterilidad, mirando a la Poesía morírsele en los brazos, porque hay falta de magia en el aire.

¿La nada? Los cuerdos hablan de ella fascinados. Le profesan una celosa lealtad.

La más revolucionaria de las corduras, se inspiró en nada. Es un cúmulo infinito de libretos y cuartillas en blanco.

Los proscritos nacen con horror vacui en el corazón. Por ello, merecen, aunque sea, una melodía irreal. Ya la escucharán alguna vez…

El pequeño despertó en un sueño destruido. Abrió sus ojos, pero no hacia la realidad donde los pajes salvan mariposas, ni hay un Undertaker vagando alegre en los cementerios, obsequiando flores a todos, excepto a Novalis, que sólo acepta rosas de su Rachel _von Ofterdingen_. Estaba allí, lejos del año ochenta y nueve de su siglo.

- ¿Hay alguien aquí? – preguntó su vocecita, como la música más inocente -.

- Si, nosotros – respondió el silencio -. Nadie.

Tanaka tocó suavemente la puerta y, al no escuchar contestación, creyó que los jóvenes dormían aún. Era de esperarse. Rachel había pasado la noche jugando a las escondidas con su pequeño; luego Vincent les había mostrado los avances del fantástico planetario que estaba articulando en una habitación. Era un trabajo realmente complejo, pero cuando expuso su iniciativa, que entonces no era más que un modelo en un pergamino, su hijo de seis años había puesto una atención especial al respecto.

Por otro lado, y como era de esperarse, a Rachel le fascinó la propuesta. Recordó que tenía un compromiso con unos amigos muy particulares. Cerca del negocio del Undertaker, había conocido a unos chicos huérfanos que, sin motivo aparente, la habían perseguido cuadras y cuadras insistiendo en que ella les presentara al niño increíble que viajaba al mundo de los sueños. Por supuesto, Rachel se extrañó mucho al principio, pero inmediatamente escuchó a los infantes implorarle, con tanta ilusión, que les condujera a él, aquella impaciencia inofensiva le resultó en extremo familiar. Claro, también tuvo presente que el Sepulturero había influido en la imaginación de los jovencitos.

Todos creyeron conocer lo que sucedió más tarde. Fue tan deprisa, que en cuatro minutos ya estaría narrado. Sin embargo, no es así. Nada tiene sentido. Ni siquiera los accidentes, que jamás son lo que aparentan.

El Undertaker se divierte accediendo a contar la historia. Termina sus labores en el cementerio, y aparece de la nada canturreando algún verso profano, agitando sus guiñapos de seda en el aire. De inmediato es detenido en medio de la calle por unos asaltantes muy particulares…

Al mediodía, la fábrica de dulces recesa unos minutos, y el capataz se ha dedicado a observar el comportamiento de los niños huérfanos al disponer de un descanso.

Antes, se dispersaban por los pasillos intentando encontrar algún caramelo que se hubiese salido de los cartones. Unos le pasaban el dedito por los bordes a una cardera salpicada de melaza, y los que eran un poquito mayores, más astutos, se escondían en el almacén y agujereaban uno que otro saco de azúcar. Hacía un tiempo, desaparecían. Literalmente, en cuanto silbaba el timbre con su repiqueteo fastidioso, abandonaban los instrumentos de trabajo y se marchaban, ansiosos, en busca de un gran entretenimiento muy original.

Un 18 de diciembre, el encargado no pudo contenerse; la curiosidad fue más intensa que la molestia de su vejez. Casi a tumbos, con una gruesa frazada vieja echada sobre los hombros, salió detrás de los chiquillos y les siguió, con grandes esfuerzos, por las calles. Se los encontró donde menos sospechaba; interrumpiéndole el paso a un Sepulturero al que ni siquiera él se le acercaba con mucha frecuencia, porque tenía la misteriosa habilidad de asustar a los adultos incluso más que a los niños, a los que, evidentemente, acercaba con un magnetismo insólito.

- Por accidente, como introduciendo un accidente, ¡como escondiendo la magia detrás de un accidente! ¿Qué papel juega lo accidental en los sueños? – divagaba el Undertaker, ante la mirada absorta de los pequeños -.

- ¡Cuenta desde el principio! – exclamaba un chiquitín de calcetines a rayas – He llegado tarde, y Phillip dice que hoy el niño Phantomhive vio a una criatura en los bosques. ¡Yo quiero saber más! -.

El capataz se había quedado un tanto confundido. No lograba conectar de manera alguna a la elegante nobleza del palacio Phantomhive con la insensatez tenebrosa del disparatado Sepulturero.

- No fue exactamente así… ¡Tuvo que perseguirla un largo tramo! – le refirió el alegre Charlie - ¡Nueve guardianes de la casa Phantomhive tuvieron que seguir al chico, corriendo, porque casi se les escapa! Subió por un atajo hasta la colina y allí fue donde encontró al ser alado. El niño podía hablarle… -.

En el centro de un extraordinario círculo, el Undertaker estaba sentado, con una pose graciosa y supuestamente reflexiva, acaparando la atención de unos doce interlocutores muy creativos y fantasiosos.

- No me dejan comprender nada de nada… – expresó Harry - ¡Undertaker, dime qué es lo que ha pasado! -.

- Una mariposa, una mariposa azul… - susurraba el Sepulturero - ¿Fue acaso ella la culpable de que el pequeño se quedara dormido, y en su sueño, volviera a despertar? ¿Quién es este magnífico paje, entonces? ¿De dónde viene la inspiración? Pero lo más increíble no fue esto… -.

Un estremecimiento recorrió los nervios del capataz. Tenía que haberse dado la vuelta y haber regresado a la fábrica, porque aquel loco sólo conseguía envolverlo en una atmósfera demasiado infantil y peligrosa…

- Primero todos, absolutamente todos, estaban dormidos. Luego amaneció, y hubo que despertarse. ¡Todos menos uno, claro! El que más duerme siguió abstraído de la realidad, allá donde crecen las rosas de Novalis, donde está la _blaue blume_ de Heinrich von Ofterdingen. ¿Alguien se acuerda de él? -.

- ¡Yo si!.. – declaró Edward, que anhelaba constantemente alcanzar el mundo representado en las narraciones del Undertaker -… Él es el joven que se parece al chico Phantomhive. Dice un poeta que Heinrich se enamoró de una flor azul a la que conoció en un sueño, y que, al despertar, su amada ya no existía…-.

- ¡Cuéntanos, Undertaker! – suplicó Harry, y los mayores esbozaron un gesto de ternura al verle allí, tan frágil en la nieve, temblando, con las manitas unidas como en una dulce súplica – ¿Es verdad que la señorita Rachel fue a buscarle a su habitación, y que el chico estaba hablando a solas con el viento? Eso es imposible; ¡no había viento alguno! ¡Algo más había allí! ¡Unos seres fantásticos! -.

- Si, es verdad, Undertaker… – murmuraron los más chiquiticos -.

- No, Harry, no has comprendido aún… - le increpó Tommy, que a penas le llevaba unos meses de diferencia, pero lo trataba como a un hermanito menor –… ¡Fue el señor Vincent el que le sorprendió intentando abrir la ventana, para escaparse junto al pájaro azul! Su cuarto estaba completamente transformado, bajo un hechizo, y los juguetes hicieron una enorme muralla entre el conde y el niño para que no le aprehendieran a tiempo…-.

- ¿Por qué llega el señor Vincent de la nada? – se pregunta Harry -.

-… Hasta donde yo pude entender, ¡la casa entera estaba como tomada por unos espíritus mágicos! El niño baja corriendo las escaleras, y hay sombras torcidas bailando en los rincones. El pequeño llama a alguien que no está por ninguna parte, y el piano sale volando, y hay dibujos de papel flotando en el aire, convirtiéndose en cosas…-.

- ¡Qué estupendo! – exclama Harry - ¿Acaso fue así, Undertaker? -.

- ¿De qué ventana hablabas hace un minuto, Tommy? – indagó Velkan – Y no era un pájaro azul, era una especie de corcel. Le agrada pasar el invierno en Londres, por eso se coló por la chimenea del castillo. Sobre eso de las escenas de magia… ¡Todo comenzó en el bosque! El chico llegó tan lejos porque cierto paje olvidó cerrar la puerta del jardín, y por allí escaparon él y su pegaso…-.

- Mencionaron a una mariposa… - murmuró Emily, la niña enferma -.

Los huérfanos de la fábrica se asombraron al encontrarla allí, incluso cuando su estado de salud había decaído y los doctores la trataban con más delicadeza que al principio. Estaba toda livianita y escuálida; sus ojitos grises desdibujados, su boquita de porcelana un tanto desgajada de su rostro. Llevaba un pañuelito raído amarrado al cuello, y su vestido estaba todo atestado de parches mal zurcidos por las manos de una mamá que es casi otra niña.

El Undertaker hizo un ademán histriónico, como de quien se ajusta unos espejuelos que de antaño se le iban a resbalar por la nariz, como del mago que extrae una paloma de su bolsillo. El capataz intentó colarse a través de aquel cerquillo rubicundo, a expensas de un quisquilloso sufrimiento: interpretar una emoción ligeramente humana en los ojos del Undertaker. Pero un ingenioso antifaz de cabello cubría siempre su mirada; incluso en ocasiones tan exclusivas. Una Alice se había presentado.

- ¿Quién es el paje? ¿Quién es la rosa azul? – preguntó ella, amistosamente, y tal vez un duende, trepado en un árbol, le tomaba una fotografía, por ser tan blanca como un conejo huidizo -.

El capataz retrocedió, dando un brinco de adultos, en un gesto de hostilidad, o quizás de prevención. Estaba consciente del malestar que aquejaba a Emily; y prefería mantenerse al margen de su presencia, para evitar cualquier riesgo de contagio. Incluso se había forzado a no tomarle ni siquiera compasión, o cariño. A la niña le habían diagnosticado una enfermedad respiratoria muy severa; y el primer invierno crudo que llegara…

- Las historias que has narrado son muy hermosas, Undertaker, pero esta es mi favorita desde entonces. Si el niño del mundo soñado es quien nos inventa, tú serás quien nos escriba…-.

Los huérfanos le tenían un afecto muy especial a Emily. Ella era la única hermanita que tenían, aunque pronto…

Una lechuza bruja se escondía y ululaba; su canto era un soplo casi imperceptible. Estaba afligida por Emily.

- Había una vez un bebé azul que no tenía nombre. Nació hace seis inviernos, en un castillo. Vivía junto a una familia extraordinaria. Yo sospechaba que algo fascinante estaba sucediéndole, y sucediéndonos también a nosotros, porque nunca se compondrá por gusto una extraña melodía; nunca se amará en vano a una estrella inaccesible. Él ha crecido, y tiene la misma edad de mi Harry. Esta mañana, le han llamado desde sus sueños. Él es un niño especial, y hay algo en su imaginación. ¿Qué habrá vislumbrado dentro de su mundo azul? ¿Cómo, por qué, o quiénes le encontraron en el jardín? ¿Hacia dónde se dirigía? Sepulturero, yo tampoco he olvidado a Heinrich…-.

- ¿A qué se refiere Emily cuando habla de "algo", Undertaker? – investigó Edward -.

- ¿Quién es el niño del mundo soñado? – le siguió Tommy -.

- Mamá, ¿puedo contarles la verdad a Emily y a los niños? – se le escuchó decir a alguien -.

Había charcos de nieve bajo los pies de Lady Phantomhive. Los niños huérfanos la observaron aparecer, triste y feliz, de la mano de un diminuto caballerito con parche en el ojo.

- Si… - respondió Rachel – Pero sólo en sueños… -.

Rachel abrió despacito la puerta y entró en la habitación del pequeño. Si ella tuviera su propio ritmo, sería un compás de cuatro minutos. Incluso su corazón se preguntaba: "¿Por qué tiemblo con tanta violencia, si descanso en un pecho que fue congelado en 1876?". Rachel, la chica que podía morir por una estrella; nunca antes hubo una flor azul tan azul.

Iba sintiendo como un cambio curioso se operaba en el aire. ¿Se estaban desdibujando los sonidos? Cada vez que ella y Vincent daban un paso, la acústica de las paredes se hacía más y más exagerada. Pretendían caminar como si hubiese agujas dispersas por el suelo.

Se habían propuesto no provocar ni el más mínimo rumor. De puntillas, casi saltando entre los juguetes; juntos, de la mano. Como Alicia al lado del Sombrerero, cruzando, en una tétrica danza, un laberinto circular, tal vez maravilloso, hasta llegar al otro lado del espejo. Dos jóvenes andando detrás de una ilusión.

A la entrada Rachel había hecho una pausa, totalmente cautelosa, para desabrocharse sus zapatillas oscuras de muñeca. Nada como andar casi descalza en tiempos de nieve. Llevaba puestos unos calcetines hasta la rodilla, rayados en blanco y negro. Mientras más descoloridos fuesen, menos ruido producirían – según Rachel Phantomhive -. Por supuesto, Vincent le sostenía sus "puntas de bailarina", por motivos de precaución. Rachel era un tanto olvidadiza con ellas. Las dejaba regadas por todas partes; no era muy obediente en lo que atañía a usar calzados; prefería las medias manchadas de polvo azul.

La chica intentaba saltarse una encumbrada montaña de artefactos infantiles. Pedía permiso a los soldaditos de la guarnición. Levitaba alrededor de los cometas y se enriendaba entre sus hilos. Casi que era imprescindible encaramarse en una loma de trompos para ver más allá del desorden de criaturas inanimadas…

Vincent notó que casi todas las canicas estaban bien guardaditas en el vagón diminuto de un tren mecánico, y que un camino de naipes antiguos dirigía a un magnífico castillo de lego.

La mamá entonces encontró un sombrero. Puesto en la cabeza de un gato gris, todo de felpa y botones, le recordaba al que solía usar el fantástico Undertaker. Se inclinó hasta recoger ese gracioso tricornio negro, lo observó con curiosidad, y se lo puso. Era una magnífica imitación, muy accidental, del despampanante modelo que pertenecía a su bufón favorito; sólo que este era de un mocito de 6 añitos de talla.

A Rachel le quedaba realmente pintoresco. Vincent se lo acopló un poquito. Ella levantó la vista hacia lo alto. Un espejo la miraba desde el aire, un espejo "cosido" al techo por tornillos azules. Sonrió y le dijo "Hola" a su propia imagen reflejada. Se alegró de que le devolvieran el gesto con igual ternura y elegancia. Luego hizo unas piruetas, y Vincent una reverencia teatral. Uno de sus pies rozó una figura de fustes rellena de mecanismos; un payaso oculto entre otros trastos, que sostenía una especie de mandolina. En el acto, unas notas muy profundas se escaparon del juguete, y vibraron como ecos de un suspiro llegado de otro mundo. Activados por una marcha de toque sutil, los otros objetos, que daban la sensación de estar adormilados, emitieron pequeñas señales…

Una nubecita de humo salió, en un torbellino azul, a través del trencito. El astrolabio fantástico palpitó. Algunos soldaditos cayeron. Los títeres arrojados en la sombra, se arrastraron un poco hacia la ventana. El jóker de los naipes pudo, o no pudo, sonreír con melancolía. Un prisionero invisible susurró algo, allá, en las mazmorras del castillo de lego.

El gato gris soñó que su compañero de juegos le colocaba encima un sombrerito, y que una niña traviesa se lo robaba después. Soñó que los cianos florecían en diciembre, y que Blaue estaba demasiado cerca. Soñó que el mundo entero estaba extrañamente nostálgico, sumido en un hechizo. Soñó el principio de su propia historia, y entendió porqué le habían quitado el sombrero. Ellos, los juguetes, presentían que el gatico no había enloquecido, y estaban asustados, y anhelaban la verdad…

Rachel les había despertado. En el segundo en que Vincent y ella aparecieron, casualmente juntos, se volvieron terriblemente mágicos y familiares. ¿Quiénes eran? Ni pajes, ni mariposas…

Los juguetes intentaron suspirar; porque en un sueño imposible, uno de ellos soñaba el regreso de un niño condenado. Uno de ellos soñó que existía un pasado misterioso llamado Sebastián; y que sus locuras habían llegado más lejos, incluso, que la luz de las estrella… Primero un niño, luego, un niño y algo más. Soñó que aún era posible que el pequeño Sebastián continuara con vida, y que volvía por "Ciel", solamente por "Ciel".

No obstante, ni Rachel ni Vincent eran "Ciel". Tan sólo, eran una confusión muy injusta. Vincent había aprendido a componer música de cualquier clase; pero la música más peligrosa para los humanos no se llamaba igual que él. Ella había fingido ser sonámbula para poder evadir el vacío de cierta parte de su realidad, pero sus sueños se habían congelado desde 1876. ¿Quién era "Ciel", ahora, que todo parecía encantado en torno a su leyenda?

Desconsolados, los juguetes desistieron de creer que existían, y volvieron a hacer silencio para siempre…

Rachel ansió decirle a Vincent: "He escuchado algo mágico. ¿Tu también?".

Y él posiblemente le hubiera respondido: "Han pronunciado en sueños el nombre de nuestro niño".

Pero esto no sucedió. En lugar de plantear tales cuestiones, Rachel…

Eran las 9:04 de la mañana. Pero en el mundo donde acabas de entrar, pequeño, el tiempo es de mentira. Si alguien te advierte sobre él, ignórale. Quien te espere, sólo te está asustando. Nunca desaparecerás, porque eres como el tiempo. El que pasa, entre nosotros, eres tú…

¿Por qué un accidente no ha de tener sentido? ¿Por qué, en cambio, todos se lo quitan cuando lo recuerdan? ¿Qué tiene de malo compartir una alucinación?

Pero lo más extraordinario era que el mundo de Rachel y Vincent estaba convergiendo, en ese mismo instante, con las fantásticas alucinaciones del pequeño Phantomhive…

**Poesía pagana escondida en Nidarosnomen.**

**I. Los niños noruegos en la literatura…**

El maestro no dilató más la salida. No consideró necesario retener a sus jóvenes discípulos si ya no le quedaba nada más por enseñarles. A las 12:00, se le había olvidado toda la Historia de Noruega, y lo único que quedaba en su mente eran anacrónicos pasajes de la aventura de Ohthere de Hålogaland, acontecida mil seiscientos años antes de que tocara el timbre que abría las vacaciones de invierno del semestre.

Pronto los grupos del ala izquierda del edificio comenzaron a despejar la planta. Eran los primeros, y les siguieron los de cursos superiores. Parecía que una voz de mando había emitido una orden urgente de desalojar la academia. Pero los niños aman el caos.

Una cortina de nubes grises se unía en círculos rectos sobre Oslo. Lo interesante era el parque de nieve situado frente a la escuela. Algo tenía que haber sucedido allí. Rasgos mustios y abedules perfectos; aparentemente silenciosos. Su soledad contrastaba con la escandalosa vida en los interiores de la preparatoria… hasta que los niños huían de sus turnos y se iban a vivir al parque, para despertarlo. Claro, no es el estilo lo que cuenta.

Hay almas violentas e infantiles que laten tan fuerte y desobedecen tan bien, que no dejan que el parque descanse en paz nunca. Él había sido el único habitante de la minúscula plaza triste hasta la hora en que cerró la sesión diurna, y ya era el séptimo cigarrillo que expiraba en sus labios. Su existencia no podría pasar inadvertida en ningún mundo.

Estaba recostado en un árbol. A lo lejos, vio acercarse a su mejor amigo. Creyó, por unos segundos, que llevaba siglos soñando con verle. No le había extrañado tanto como en aquellas dos horas, y supuso que le habían seducido unas brujas celtas para que perdiera la memoria todo el tiempo en que estuvo esperándole, y se acordara solamente, al encontrarle al fin, de que estaba enloqueciendo.

Alois expulsaba bocanadas violetas, y las veía formar espirales y deshacerse en la atmósfera. Se le quedó viendo al humo, y se sorprendió cuando este se fue alejando. Abrió los bazos de repente e intentó agarrarle.

"¿Por qué te vas?" - preguntó en voz alta, melancólico – "¿Por qué me dejas, si yo te quiero muchísimo?".

Cuando notó que una aparición genial se le venía encima, empezó a soplar dramáticamente los restos de toxina en el aire, repeliendo aquello a lo que hacía instantes dedicara palabras de amor, y arrojó el cigarrillo al suelo. Le colocó el pie encima y lo echó a un lado, como si un pitillo fuera la pieza más vulgar del paisaje.

El otro chico no podía ser simplemente "otro chico", ni mucho menos. Era como un príncipe, como un conde diminuto, de ojos extraordinariamente azules y quince años de edad. Él producía altos y bajos en el ritmo de locura en el universo. Alois le regañaba en broma por ser un poco inglés y un poco noruego; pero si Londres tuviera un pseudónimo, sería "Ciel". No pienso escribir que él era hermoso, porque es increíble. Los niños noruegos son magos.

- ¿Feliz cumpleaños? - susurra Alois, con aire de diversión -.

- Llevas once días repitiendo lo mismo…- le contesta Ciel, y la escena se vuelve insólita ante los ojos de los transeúntes, que no pueden evitar sentirse afectados por la curiosidad y la fascinación ante ambos -.

A Ciel nunca le ha importado que lo sublimen; pero a Alois le encanta percibir la ansiedad del país por acercárseles.

- Es que he prometido que el día de tu cumpleaños iba a hacer abstinencia del cigarro, y de esa hazaña sacaría el valor para no fumar más nunca. Así que decidí comenzar hoy…-.

- ¿Y postergaste el aniversario de mi nacimiento con tal de no asumir que eres una chimenea ambulante? -.

Una iniciativa estupenda.

- Será un placer celebrar tus quince años once veces en el mes. ¿Qué vamos a hacer esta noche? -.

Caminaron juntos en dirección a una respuesta preconcebida.

- Me acordé de ti, Trancy…- confesó Ciel -… porque hicieron una broma muy original, en clase de Historia, sobre las criptas de la Catedral de Nidaros… -.

- ¿En serio? – habló el chico - ¿Acaso me piensas enterrar allí cuando muera, junto a Olaf el Santo? Amén…-.

- No le dejarías pasar la eternidad tranquilo… - le aseveró –.

- Descuida, te enviaré el cerebro embalsamado de Elizabeth desde el infierno; y saludos de Olaf, claramente…-.

Ciel sonrió ante la acrimonia con que su amigo evocaba a su hermanita…

- El hecho es que a Finny se le ocurrió inventar que unos saqueadores del siglo XIX encontraron códices paganos en los túneles de una de las torres, ambicionando más bien un par de tesoros vulgares, escondidos allí por algún mezquino señor feudal…-.

Alois esbozó una expresión de incredulidad.

- ¿Y esa idea tan romántica y elaborada es producto del intelecto de Finny?...-.

- El caso es que añadió después que, según crónicas de la época, los pergaminos estaban trazados en una lengua maldita e impía, como esa que hablas tú con los otros niños…-.

Un vals diabólico y sombrío se introdujo en el teatro gestual de Alois, y Ciel, desde mucho antes de sus estupideces, empezó a reírse.

- Lo que hallaron los ladrones fueron páginas desprendidas de un diario mío de aquellos tiempos; ese de la vida pasada en que fui un conde seducido por un demonio…- se adelantó unos pasos a Ciel e hizo un par de piruetas, como si bailara con un fantasma, y después encajó sus pupilas verdes en su amigo -…¿Te gustaría ser un conde seducido por un demonio, mi dulce Phantomhive? -.

Era curioso, Alois se parecía un tanto a la música. Ciel no había recordado nada de lo que había escrito, pero…

"Me pregunto; ¿qué amarían los demonios?…" - pensó -.

Una brisa oscura acarició sus cabellos lacios, marchitos y negros...

- Adoro tu acento inglés para tu silencio noruego…- se quejó Alois -.

- Detesto tus metáforas carentes de originalidad…- murmura Ciel -.

La nieve, la voz de un niño loco y Noruega en sí, produjeron una sensación en Ciel similar a la magia que emana de una cajita música subconsciente…

- Esta noche no dormirás…- le prometió Alois, distrayéndole radicalmente de sus cavilaciones -.

Ciel volvió en sí y se burló de los planes del excéntrico bufón que le acompañaba.

- ¿Cómo puedes asegurarlo? ¿Vas a desencadenar el Ragnarök? -.

- ¿No te apetece sumarte a la celebración del Yule? – le increpó Alois - ¡Es una pena, me decepcionas! Humillas a tu estirpe noruega rindiendo culto estirado a tu esnobismo inglés…-.

- ¿Pretendes que durante la madrugada en que cumplo quince por oncena vez te acompañe a una orgía druídica en el bosque? -.

Estaban a una cuadra de despedirse, y Alois acabaría por convencerle antes…

- Lo has descrito tan delicioso como yo lo he imaginado…-.

- Este país y sus tradiciones acabarán por turbar mi juicio… y tú no responderás luego por mi insensatez. -.

- Todo en Noruega es una tentación pagana…-.

No obstante a que Ciel había cedido transversalmente, disfrutando con ello la desesperación de Alois, un presagio tan absurdo como hermoso le inundó por dentro… ¿Por qué no?

- Asistamos, pues, San Alois, a tu festividad nórdica…-.

La nieve desdibujaba los límites entre los bosques noruegos y el reino de Loki…

Ante aquel extraordinario acto de confabulación infantil, en nombre de la magia noruega, Alois experimentó la encantadora sensación de no estar haciendo lo correcto. ¿Por qué?

Le alegraba infinitamente el que su mejor amigo accediera a acompañarle a las jornadas de Yule, y acordaron verse, antes de adentrarse en el bosque, en el parque que habían dejado detrás hacía un rato.

Invitarían a otros jóvenes de la clase con quienes simpatizaron desde siempre, y de seguro verían allí a otros muchos vecinos noruegos, en su mayoría adultos, que consagraban la madrugada entera a la representación de un mundo druida extinto hacía un milenio…

Ninguna representación, lejanamente teatral, vale nada si se le despoja de la poesía…

En cualquier dialecto del mundo, suena hermosa la palabra "Hålogaland". Los niños de Nordland y Troms la pronuncian con los ojos, no con los labios, y pareciera una música el sonido de los párpados noruegos.

Ciel iba acabar soñando que nacería nuevamente en Oslo, por toda la eternidad…

**II. Canción nórdica para un violín victoriano…**

- Dickens ha escrito una historia triste…- musitó el pequeño Will, mientras tensaba o distendía, lánguidamente, las pestañas del cello -.

Ha de comprenderse que las cuerdas, si fueron fabricadas por magos, parpadean ante las geniales composiciones de los músicos fallecidos.

Will estaba sentado en la penumbra, sobre una vieja banqueta con decorado barroco, y tenía el magnífico instrumento descansándole entre las piernas. Sus palabras no iban dirigidas a nadie en específico; en cualquier caso, fueron entonadas, no dichas, para despertar de una vez a todos los compañeros de cámara, callados en torno al momento, que caminaban entre "bastidores artificiales", instalando un recinto pagano en los interiores de una iglesia.

Sin embargo, Will pareció mirar, mientras evocaba a Dickens, al amigo perturbado que descendía por una escalinata, desde un balconcillo gótico, sosteniendo con tácita solemnidad su clarinete violáceo. Sentía que, de todos, él era el que más extrañaba Inglaterra.

Este último no emitió respuesta alguna. Fue tan larga y romántica su reflexión, que Grell, por cuestión de segundos, ejecutó su hechizo favorito: acariciar un par de notas dulces en el órgano. Le encantaba corromper el silencio. Solía decir que los órganos, como todos los objetos sin animación aparente, habían muerto en el instante de nacer, y que sus voces eran todas fantasmales y malditas.

La luz que se filtraba a través de los vitrales azules le confería al sitio del órgano toda la nostalgia del mundo, y Grell se encontraba posado delante de las teclas, como abstraído de la realidad, intentando llegar a una preciosa afinación.

De los rincones apagados de la catedral emergían los melancólicos intérpretes, presentando sus oscuros instrumentos, dedicándose miradas de ansiedad e intercambiando toda clase de frases absurdas o hermosas.

Se encontraban a solas. No sería así al anochecer, cuando toda la basílica se encontrara violentamente invadida por cientos de almas, apasionadas por un poema físico llamado música.

Los personajes clericales, como anónimos, iban y venían por todo el santuario, escuchándose sus pasos lejanos e indiferentes. Aún así, rara vez se dejaban mostrar a la orquesta. Preferían que los artistas regularan los arreglos pertinentes sin importunar la vida interna del sagrario.

En la mañana, un séquito de distinguidos técnicos de la Corona inglesa había dispuesto el recinto de forma tal, que podría celebrarse en Nidaros un concierto con la magnífica orquesta. Quedó transformada la catedral en un espacio monstruosamente mágico, que mutó de templo a teatro. Resultaba increíble pensar en lo que estaba por suceder; pues Noruega lo recordaría para siempre.

¿Quiénes eran aquellos músicos? Simples londinenses enloquecidos, que terminaron allí esa noche porque dos misteriosos hermanos noruegos, un pianista y un adicto al violín, les habían buscado por toda Inglaterra con tal de reunir a una orquesta genial.

Era evidente que se trataba de aristócratas excéntricos y trastornados; pero nadie se les pudo resistir cuando les vieron hacer el amor con un violín y un piano. Eran descabelladamente talentosos, y había una especie de arrullo siniestro en las melodías que ambos improvisaban.

Todo se había desarrollado, desde el inicio, de una forma totalmente ilógica y sombría. El dúo noruego se había mostrado muy claro con sus propósitos. Dos jóvenes extranjeros obsesionados con la idea de ejecutar una pieza única, una composición extraordinariamente compleja, que ningún músico del globo hubiera interpretado jamás.

El misticismo que envolvía la propuesta era encantador, sin dudas, pues se trataba de una sinfonía inspirada en unos manuscritos paganos. Según lo que Claude Faustus les había referido, escueta, neblinosamente, y a su conveniencia, fue su hermano gemelo quien, siendo una criatura enfermizamente mística, se aferró sin cura a la existencia de unos códices originales de los tiempos de Ohthere, que pertenecían al tesoro familiar. Pergaminos hallados justamente en la iglesia donde ellos tocarían.

Cuando los tuvo en su poder comenzó a estudiarlos, y se encerraba todas las noches para transcribir al noruego, sin cometer un desastre, la estrofas malditas. Creía firmemente que alguien había ilustrado emociones insanas, en un acto de locura, y había enterrado los legajos en las criptas para evitar que fueran mancillados por manos vulgares.

Pero luego, una tenebrosa teoría acabó por cautivarle más que esta. No hacía más que insistirle a Claude con la sórdida visión de que aquellos manuscritos contenían algo más que un poema. Eran como un conjuro para seducir almas, como una invocación a la locura infantil. Así estuvo meses, hasta que finalmente supo la causa por la cual le era imposible traducir de aquella caligrafía insólitamente rúnica al alfabeto occidental...

Las palabras no existían. Fueron, desde el primer instante, una traición de los sentidos.

Los renglones no sostenían vocablos; ordenaban voces.

Los símbolos no eran pausas; no había espacio para el silencio ni la inmovilidad.

La esencia no estaba en revelar oraciones humanas literales; sino en describir una forma más que hermosa y perfecta de esa locura de la cuál, necesariamente, se alimentan los sentidos.

Los sentidos que, sin quererlo, nos habían traicionado…

Música.

Música para los niños de los que se hablaba en la literatura noruega.

Después de muchos siglos, tal vez un milenio, existe la posibilidad de transformar una iglesia en un teatro. Se puede encontrar, en el manicomio de las calles londinenses, a una docena de espíritus errantes que hablan de música; sólo para convertirlos en ángeles locos que saben tocar esa música con la que sueñan.

Claude les había relatado estos acontecimientos a los músicos de la orquesta en episodios individuales, cuando aún ninguno de ellos tenía certeza de estar participando en algo. Había dejado caer fragmentos de esta nueva leyenda por separado; sus confesiones tenían siempre un aire furtivo y un incomprensible desorden. Los músicos, inconscientes, se fueron transmitiendo los pasajes que cada uno había coleccionado de la historia, hasta que lograron desnudarla por completo.

Les embargó una increíble admiración a todos, más todavía a William, que era un pequeñuelo de apenas catorce años, cuyo cello casi le igualaba en estatura.

Allí estaban, los álbumes grises donde el violinista noruego reprodujo, o duplicó, o restauró el poema pagano. Allí estaban, pero ninguno de los músicos los había examinado. Estaba prohibido; no por Claude, ni por el extraño hermano cuyo nombre permanecía en absoluta incógnita. No era necesario conceder permisos o establecer privaciones ante nadie. Se trataba de un pacto sublime.

El tiempo, por sí solo, es inútil. Los que lo vuelven hermoso son el arte y el amor. Sí, de hecho, no era sólo Bard, el joven del clarinete… todos ellos extrañaban Inglaterra. Pero se habían enamorado de cómo sonaba la palabra "Hålogaland", en el año '89 del siglo de Charles Dickens. He ahí porque estaba inundada en magia la promesa de no profanar la obra antes de regalársela a la reina de Inglaterra.

¿Sería semejante acto, un oprobio, una insolencia? ¿Victoria lo tomaría como una afrenta? ¿Sería un crimen tocar aquella música pagana el 23 de diciembre de 1889, cuando la corte esperaba un homenaje a la tradición religiosa inglesa?

¿Se caería en pedazos el espíritu de la catedral cuando reverberara el eco, en sus antiguas paredes, de la canción prohibida que estuvo presa en sus muros, durante siglos, considerada una maldita deshonra para la nueva religión?

- ¿Dickens ha escrito una historia triste…? -.

Los susurros temblaron por toda la catedral, mezclándose las palabras "Dickens", "pieza", "música" y "tiempo" con los sonidos amorfos del órgano de Grell, del clarinete de Bard, del contrafagot de Lau. Ligeras vibraciones de cuerdas, aún dormidas, ensayaban el acto de vivir y volar…

Una brisa oscura acarició las pestañas de cada instrumento; lacias, marchitas y negras, como en una invocación.

- ¿Claude? – tembló el niño, buscando al músico caballero con sus mustias pupilas grises -.

Sus pasos son como el contacto de los dedos en las teclas; no más que la antesala muda de una vida siguiente. Él, como un fantasma, como un príncipe insomne; Huginn en la alucinación de Poe, irrumpió en el teatro inventado por sus amigos de Londres.

Traía su sombrero y sus ropajes húmedos, salpicados en cristales de hielo, pero parecía sonreír tristemente. Por supuesto, traía algo hermoso consigo; sus dedos.

El piano suplicaba, con modestia, que se le concediera permiso para tocar a Claude. Espontáneamente, el cello pareció inclinarse en pose de respeto, y siguiéndole, incluso el arpa tras el velo palpitó. Desde el alma de los músicos hasta el alma de las partituras; todos guardaron silencio ante la aparición del joven pianista.

No obstante, algo sangraba en su imaginación. Frustración, decadencia, angustia. Ni siquiera los ciegos aprenden a saludar ante el cambio súbito de las expresiones de Claude.

- ¿Alguno de ustedes conoce lo que es la locura? – preguntó al vacío -.

Entonces, el vacío le respondió.

"Hålogaland".


End file.
